


Where Are You Now?

by Charlieexo



Series: Faded [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Past Domestic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieexo/pseuds/Charlieexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Allard needs answers to things that have happened in the few short months since the filming company for The Hollow Crown left her hotel and Tom Hiddleston is going to be the one to give those answers to her. </p><p>*This is the sequel to Faded*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

If Elizabeth had to pick, she probably would have chosen July as her favourite month. It was the month she most associated with summer. Her favourite flowers were finally in bloom, she could walk around in summer dresses without feeling strange, she could finally sit outside with her books instead of inside and she found her mother would always be in a better mood when the sun was shining. Unfortunately, she wasn’t getting to experience very much of the heatwave they were currently having. She hadn’t seen the hotel so full in a very long time and they didn’t even have a filming company in. It was full of tourists and tourists alone. 

Elizabeth was currently enjoying a little respite. It was her lunch break so she had opted to take her lunch outside into the sunshine, along with a new book. It was the only time she really got these days to read, unless she did it whilst wrapped up in bed. Once Elizabeth had finished eating, she sat back and let the sun hit her face for a while before picking up a brand new book. Two pages in however, she closed the book and nearly launched it halfway across the garden in front of her. 

She then opted to cut her break short, taking her plate to the kitchen where Sam was busy enough not to notice her before resuming her place behind the reception desk. Anything to take her mind off what those very few pages of the book had brought forward. 

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth’s mother came out from her office and kissed her daughter on the cheek. They were very nearly back to normal after the incident that had happened a few months prior, but her mother still had to be careful what she said to her daughter, for fear of causing upset our outrage. 

“This came for you this morning,” Her mother spoke, handing her a letter, “I didn’t go through the post until just now.” 

Elizabeth looked at the letter in her hand – she didn’t get much post since she finished university – and with a typed post stamp she couldn’t actually tell what it was without opening it. 

“Thanks mum,” She smiled, “I’ll open it later.” And with that, the letter was stored next to her phone to be perused later. 

The rest of Elizabeth’s day was taken up by answering the phone and sorting out guests’ grievances. In the space of a few short hours, she’d given a lecture to housekeeping who had forgotten to leave fresh towels in several rooms, had gone on a wild run into town to pick up new fans for several rooms complaining about the heat, replaced two faulty room phones and had to explain to one rather hysterical guest that the chef had no way of telling she was vegan unless she actually told someone, hence, they could not be held responsible for the fact she’d eaten an all-butter croissant at breakfast. 

By 9pm Elizabeth was well and truly ready to curl up in bed and fall asleep for the next two months. Until she picked up her phone, she had forgotten all about the letter that had come for her that morning. She gave her mother a quick kiss goodnight and headed to her room. 

Once Elizabeth had changed she sat down on her bed and opened the envelope. She pulled out what was inside and was momentarily confused. In her hand was a cinema ticket. Only it wasn’t for a cinema in her home town. It was for a cinema in London. For a screening of something called The Hollow Crown. She put the ticket down on her bed and opened up the letter that had come with the ticket. 

****_Dear Miss Allard,_  
My name is Luke Windsor, you probably have no idea who I am, so I’ll explain. I’m Tom Hiddleston’s publicist. I believe Tom stayed at your hotel whilst filming a TV show for the BBC back in January/February time. He asked me to personally send you a ticket to the premier screening of The Hollow Crown – he thinks you’ll enjoy it very much.   
Although I’m sending you the ticket for free, that in no way obliges you to come, but I attach my number so you can give me a call to let me know what you plan to do as Tom would like to personally pay for your trip and your stay.   
I look forward to hearing from you!   
Regards,   
Luke Windsor. 

Elizabeth went almost white with rage by the end of the letter. She screwed the paper up in her hand and threw it across the room before taking a few seconds to calm herself. She could not believe the nerve that he had. 

Since Tom left Elizabeth and the hotel with the promise that he would be back he had spoken to her a grand total of zero times. She had phoned him for four consecutive days without answer and figured that he was busy as he had said he would be and that he would phone her when he was ready. Although he never did phone. Or text. He hadn’t made any effort to contact Elizabeth since he left and in the process had actually made Elizabeth rather bitter. She now couldn’t stand the romance in her books. Pride and Prejudice seemed like a joke to her now. Most of the movies she had enjoyed now she couldn’t even bare to think about. 

She had thought he had forgotten her. But alas, somewhere in the back of his mind she must have been there, for here was the proof. A damn ticket to the screening of a Shakespeare play that she had studied to death in order to get the best grade possible for her university degree, despite the fact that his handwriting was all over her copy and any line made her think of the way they had led in bed, almost completely naked, and talked about it together. 

In a split second decision, Elizabeth picked up the letter, unscrewed it, punched the number into her phone and pressed call, all without thinking. Someone had to get the wrath she was feeling, and at this point in time it looked like it was going to be Luke Windsor, whoever he was.

Despite the time pushing on for 9:30 in the evening, someone answered the phone, “Hi, Luke Windsor, can I help?” 

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth Allard, I believe you sent me a letter?” 

“Ah Elizabeth, yes!” The voice perked up on the other end, he obviously had no idea what was coming to him, “I’m so glad you received it alright!” 

“Well, I’m not, in fact, I wish, as per usual, that it had gotten lost!” She took a deep breath, “You can tell Tom Hiddleston to shove his free trip to London to watch a Shakespeare adaptation right up his arse!” 

There was silence on the end of the phone before a rather surprising laugh, “I see,” Came a reply between laughs, “If you don’t mind me asking Miss Allard, what exactly has Tom done to upset you so much?” 

“You act like you have no idea.” Elizabeth spoke with a dry tone. 

“I don’t. All I know about you is your name, your address and the fact Tom wants you to see The Hollow Crown.” 

Elizabeth was silent whilst this new information ruminated in her head. She had no idea what a publicists job actually entailed but she assumed that Luke’s job involved spending rather a lot of time in Tom’s company or talking to him. If that was the case, and Tom had actually cared anything for Elizabeth, she would have assumed he would have said something about her to Luke. Or to anyone. That very few little threads of hope she had that somewhere Tom still cared for her were being cut one-by-one. So she laughed. A full on, hearty laugh. 

“Of course you have no idea who I am,” She spoke down the phone once her laughing fit had subsided, “Let’s just put it this way Luke, I was a lot more than just a hotel receptionist to him during his stay.” 

“Oh,” Was all that Luke replied, “Oh! I see! Oh god almighty, I had absolutely no idea!” 

“Evidently.” Elizabeth chuckled, mostly at her own bad luck more than at Luke’s reply.

“So I can probably assume we won’t be seeing you then?” 

Elizabeth thought for a few moments. A sigh escaped her lips. She had dreamed of seeing Tom again. Some of them involved running into his arms and forgiving him for his silence and just wanting him to scoop her up and take her away. Most of them however involved a swift slap to the face before finding out exactly what the issue had been. Could she really say no to the chance to find out what she had done to deserve his ardent love and then complete disregard? 

“You know what Luke,” She spoke, “I will come.” 

“Good God, are you sure?” 

“You said he wanted to pay?” Elizabeth enquired. 

“I did indeed, he’ll put you up in a hotel and pay for your travel here and back.” 

“Well I’ve never been to London, Luke Windsor, and if Tom Hiddleston is going to pay for the privilege of getting his shins kicked for what he did, I’m not going to say no.” 

She heard Luke chuckle at the end of the phone, “Well if you’re sure Elizabeth, what you need to do is book a train from wherever you are to London Paddington, I’m going to urge you to treat yourself to a first class seat, if you aim to come in two days before the date on the ticket and then give yourself a few days afterwards, if we say a week and a half in total, that should give you enough time to explore and kick Tom’s shins,” There was another chuckle, “Leave the hotel to me and just let me know when your train is due into London and I can meet you there to take you to where you need to be.” 

“Thank you Luke,” Elizabeth spoke, “I’ll look forward to it.” 

After saying their goodbyes Elizabeth hung up the phone and briefly thought she had laid out the best plan possible until reality sunk in on exactly what she had done. She was, at some point in the next week, going to have to see Tom, face to face. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, why had he promised not to forget her and then leave her alone? Why did he promise to call her and never do? He had told her in those last few days that he thought he was falling in love with her, for goodness sake. And now here she was, an absolute wreck at the mere mention of love or romance because of him. And then there was whatever her mother was going to say about it all. 

Without a second thought, Elizabeth burrowed herself into her bed, throwing the sheets over her head. Her hand reached out to the other side of the bed, the side where Tom had laid all those months ago. And she cried. Just like she always did when the thought of him overcame her. When all the memories of those few weeks in January came flooding back. When she thinks of how he promised not to abandon her and did just that. And when she thought closely about it, she had to go to London, even if it was for that final bit of closure she needed. She needed to know why he left and never looked back.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Elizabeth woke up with a mild sense of dread at what she had done. Although it wasn’t at the prospect of seeing Tom after all this time, it was the sense of dread at what the hell she was going to tell her mother this morning. 

Elizabeth headed down to the reception area a little earlier than usual. She knew her mother would be in a better mood earlier in the day when the stress of having a full hotel hadn’t set in yet. She nervously thumbed over the envelope that held Luke’s letter, worrying outside the door of the office about how her mother was going to take the news that in a few days she was going to pack up and head off to London, a city she’d never been to before, to confront a man that had left her hanging. 

“Good morning darling,” Her mother greeted her as she walked into, “Tea?” She asked, motioning to the kettle that had just boiled in the corner of the office. 

Elizabeth accepted and waited until the steaming cups were resting by the computer to begin her campaign for London. 

“I’ve got something to show you mum,” Elizabeth spoke, extended the envelope to her mother, who took it from her hands and slipped the paper out, “It’s the letter that came for me yesterday.” 

She watched closely as her mother read the letter, watched as her expression changed from one of curiosity to anger, much like what Elizabeth imagined her own face had done the previous evening. 

“I hope you’ve told them to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” Was her mother’s reply as she handed Elizabeth the letter back.

“Actually mum, I’ve already arranged to go.” Elizabeth said quietly. 

“You’ve what?” 

“I phoned Luke last night and told him I was going.” 

There was a moment of silence before her mother spoke again, “Elizabeth, have you gone mad? After everything, you’re going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you again?!” 

“Mum, I have to know,” She spoke, getting down on her knees to take her mother’s hand, “I have to know what I did, I can’t sit back and say no to the opportunity to know what went wrong.” 

“And you think you can handle that?” She asked, taking hold of Elizabeth’s hands, “If he turns around and tells you it was you all along? That you were the problem?” 

Elizabeth hadn’t thought about that eventuality. Although the more she milled over the idea, the more she realised that for all his ignoring, she didn’t think he would be the type of person to drag her all the way to London at his expense just to humiliate her. 

“Pay for me to go all the way to London on his money to tell me that?” Elizabeth asked, “He could have just phoned me if he wanted to do that.”

“He could have just phoned you anyway, darling girl, but he didn’t.” 

Elizabeth sighed, “I know mum, I know, but I have to go, I have to know.” 

Her mother relented after a moment of looking into her daughter’s beautiful blue eyes, “You’re an adult Elizabeth so if you want to go, you can go, but please don’t blame me if it hurts you even more than it already is.” 

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the back of her mother’s palm and silently thanked her. Not that Elizabeth had needed permission, she would be on that train to London in three days if it meant her mother’s displeasure. 

*

“There you go kiddo.” 

Elizabeth leant over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before opening her bag to double check she had everything she needed. 

“Thank you Sam,” She smiled, “I’ll see you in a week.” 

“Hey Elizabeth,” Sam spoke before she could get out of the car, “I’m proud of you, you know that right?” 

Elizabeth nodded as she looked to Sam, “As much as he turned out to be a bit of a prat, he really changed you, before he came along you wouldn’t have batted an eye-lid at someone if they left you, and now look at you, off to London to teach him a lesson.” 

She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Sam always had a way with words that made the best of every situation. 

“Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Elizabeth smiled and gave him another kiss on his cheek before she grabbed her suitcase, collected her tickets and waited for her train. There was a nervous bubble in her stomach. Luke had promised to be the one to pick her up and take her to the hotel but she was absolutely petrified that she would turn up and Tom would be there, waiting for her. She wasn’t ready to confront him just yet, certainly not in one of the busiest train stations in London. 

*

One thing that Elizabeth hated above all over things was rudeness. In the five minutes it had taken her to walk from her train, through Paddington station and out of the exit, she had been walked into by no less than six business men who had been in so much of a rush they couldn’t even extend an apology over their shoulders. Two young twins had run straight into her suitcase, causing her to let go of the handle and let it drop to the floor. Had their parents apologised? No, they hadn’t. 

Elizabeth could have almost gasped in pleasure when she finally found her way outside. She’d spent her train journey trying her best to pay attention to her copy of The Man in the High Castle but had spent most of it running over every situation that might await her when she got off the train. Paired with someone having a very load phone conversation in her First Class carriage and Elizabeth was well and truly wound up. God help Tom if he was actually here. 

Elizabeth unlocked her phone and followed Luke’s instructions on how to find him that he’d messaged her just before her train pulled into the station. Stood exactly where he said he would be was a young man, blonde and lanky, nothing like what Elizabeth had been expecting. He looked to be engrossed in his phone but she could make out a pair of glasses on his face. 

“Hi, are you Luke?” Elizabeth asked timidly, coming to a stop next to the man she really did hope would be Luke, to save her embarrassment. 

At the sound of her voice, the man looked up and like a lightbulb went off in his brain, he pocketed his phone and slipped the glasses off his face. 

“I am indeed!” He exclaimed, “And you must be Elizabeth.” 

“None other.” She smiled. 

She gave the area a once over and visibly relaxed when she realised that Tom wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Elizabeth,” Luke smiled, he seemed friendly enough, “Let me grab your suitcase and we can get going.” 

Elizabeth gratefully let go of her suitcase. She had over packed, not knowing what kind of thing she would need for the screening and not trusting the weather forecast that promised the sun would do nothing but shine for her entire trip. 

“If you get in the front, I’ve got a cup of coffee in there for you.” Luke smiled, fighting Elizabeth’s suitcase into the boot of the car. 

Elizabeth smiled and slipped into the front seat. In seconds she was drinking the coffee and buckling herself in as Luke made sure everything was shut before he got into the car and started to drive. 

“How was your journey up?” He asked as she sipped her coffee. 

“It was fine thank you,” Elizabeth smiled, she was trying her best to be as pleasant and friendly as she could, Luke had had nothing to do with whatever Tom had done, “My carriage was pretty much empty save for someone having a rather loud conversation on the telephone.” 

Luke chuckled, “Us Londoners never really know when to turn it off. Or down for that matter.” 

There was silence for a few minutes as Elizabeth took to staring out of the window at the city that rushed past her. 

“So,” Luke began, and by his tone, Elizabeth knew exactly where it was going, “Are you going to tell me what Tom did?” 

Elizabeth sighed and turned slightly in her seat so she was facing Luke, “He left me.” She replied simply. 

“I think there’s more to it than that,” Luke pressed, “I’ve known Tom long enough to know that if he really left you, you wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“He promised not to leave me and then did anyway,” Elizabeth could feel herself heating up and the last thing she wanted to do was lose her temper to a man she barely knew, “Listen Luke, you seem like the kind of guy I could really get along with so if it would be at all possible to leave the mutual acquaintance that is Tom Hiddleston elsewhere for now, I’d be really grateful.” 

Luke nodded in understanding and the rest of the car journey was made in silence, leaving Elizabeth the chance to turn back to her window and watch London go by in a blur. That was until Luke pulled up to the hotel. She had been expecting a run of the mill hotel that most tourists would stay at. This was another kettle of fish altogether. 

It had a bleached white façade with doormen and bell boys. It looked like something out of a film she had probably watched ten times. 

“Are you serious?” She turned to Luke, paling three shades at the thought of staying in such opulence. 

“You need to trust me Elizabeth when I tell you that Tom told me to hang the expense. Whatever he did to you he knows he needs to make up for it, he told me that he thought you’d like a stay here, and even for the way it looks, it wasn’t all together that expensive.” 

Elizabeth was helped out of the car by the doorman, who signalled for someone to grab the bag that Luke had produced from the car. Luke gave her a quick hug before telling her that he would ring her tomorrow and that she should try to relax and enjoy herself as much as she could. She was whisked through check in and shown to her room. She gave the man who’d carried her bag up a £5 note like she had seen done in movies and was thankful when she was finally on her own in her room. 

Although on closer inspection of the room she’d have rather burned it to the ground and spent her week and a half in a cardboard box on the side of a street. It was decorated not too dissimilarly to what a room would have looked like in one of her Jane Austen novels. Pale and flowery bedspread, big oak desk, an armchair next to a table that was placed in front of a large window that on closer inspection overlooked what she assumed to be Hyde Park. 

That man had a lot of nerve, shacking her up in a posh hotel where she couldn’t have felt more out of place if she’d tried. She was hungry, but one look at the menu revealed she couldn’t afford a drink and a bottle of wine. So without thinking, she picked up her handbag and room key and legged it as fast as she could from the opulence and splendour of the hotel for a place in the city where she would only pay £25 for a bowl of pasta and a glass of red wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter frustrated me to no end. Even now I'm posting it I'm not happy with the direction that it's gone in. I'm just hoping that I can clean everything up in chapter 3!   
> Tom is on his way - if I play my cards right and write the next chapter how I'm planning, he'll be around for the end of that!   
> If anyone is interested and wants to have a peek, the hotel I describe in this chapter is the Lanesborough Hotel. Far too rich for my blood but genuinely does look like something from a Jane Austen novel.   
> Please let me know what you think! Your kudos and comments make it all worth while!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth worries, gets dressed up to the nines and comes face to face with Tom Hiddleston for the first time in months.

One thing that being an hotelier brought to Elizabeth was the inability to stay in any other hotel without judging every aspect of it. When she arrived back after finding a reasonably priced restaurant, every member of staff had smiled at her on her way to her room, they’d offered to find her a seat in the bar if she wanted a drink, offered her a morning paper delivered to her room in the morning and they offered to follow her into her room and turn down her sheets. Elizabeth wanted to ask if they were going to help her into bed and turn the light on the way out but refrained and instead politely declined all offers of help in favour of taking a really hot shower in the annoyingly beautiful bathroom before falling asleep in the oversized bed. 

Elizabeth woke up the next morning inexplicably annoyed at the fantastic night’s sleep she’d had. The mattress was so soft that it was like sleeping on a cloud, the pillows had moulded perfectly to her head and the sheets were just thin enough that she wasn’t boiling hot in the July night. She threw back the sheets in annoyance. She wondered if this was how people felt when they stayed at her hotel, well rested and comfortable. She hoped so. 

Picking up her phone, Elizabeth settled back onto her pillows and sorted through her emails, deleted the ones that didn’t matter, forwarding the one’s that had something to do with the hotel and replying to those that needed it. Then she turned her attention to the message waiting from Luke. 

**_Hope your first night was okay. I’ll be there at 4:30pm to do the once over and pick you up. Luke._ **

In her annoyance Elizabeth almost shot back to Luke that she didn’t need his once over or approval but then she realised he was actually only trying to help. 

**_Too rich for my blood. Good night’s sleep regardless. See you at 4:30. Room 417. Xx_ **

Elizabeth sent a quick message to her mother to let her know that she was fine and what the plan was for that evening and then left her phone on charge whilst she dressed simply in a blue summer dress and flats before picking up her copy of Man in the High Castle and heading down to the lobby to find somewhere to while away a few hours before she got ready. 

“Can I help you, Miss?” A member of staff ambushed Elizabeth as soon as she stepped out of the lift. 

Elizabeth smiled politely, “I’m just looking for somewhere quiet to sit and read, possibly with a cup of tea?” 

“Of course Miss, follow me.” The man smiled back at her and turned on his heel before striding off. 

Elizabeth followed and within minutes she was sat in what looked to be an old fashioned library. Instead, it had been turned into a bar and she would imagine she’d have to sell her soul to be able to afford a cocktail from there – the cup of tea would be expensive enough. 

“Your tea will be with you in a few minutes, Miss,” The man smiled gratefully as she pushed a £5 note into his hand, “Would you like anything to go with that?” 

“Just tea is fine thank you.” Elizabeth smiled back. 

Once someone had brought over the cup of tea Elizabeth settled into her book until the nerves fluttering in her stomach meant she couldn’t focus on what the hell anyone in the book was doing. She marked her page and placed it on the table next to her empty tea cup and rubbed her hands over her face, trying to calm herself down.

In a few hours she was going to come face to face with Tom Hiddleston and for the first time since she agreed to come she realised that she was nowhere near ready for that eventuality. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? What the hell would he say to her? When would he do it? Would he talk to her during the screening? Would he wait and take her somewhere? Would she even follow him? There were too many questions and outcomes to the situation that Elizabeth opted to go back to her room and start getting ready instead of drive herself mad trying to predict what would happen that night. 

Elizabeth decided to softly curl her hair so that it sat in soft waves around her shoulders. She was actually impressed and ultimately thankful that for once her hair had decided to do what it was being told to do. She braided her fringe and pinned it behind her ear, silently wishing she’d had her hair cut before she’d come. She did a very subtle gold and brown smoky eye for her make-up and paired it with a bright red lipstick, but it was her dress that finished the whole thing off. It was a bright cobalt blue that offset the deep red of her hair and the bright red of her lips. The asymmetric hem drew attention to her pale, long legs, which were only emphasised more by the strappy silver heels she put on her feet. 

There was a knock at her door at bang on 4:30pm. She had to hand it to Luke, he was prompt. She stopped before she opened the door, taking a few deep breaths and tried to calm the shaking of her hands. 

When she opened the door, Luke gave her a once over and a low whistle. 

“Damn girl,” He smirked as he gave her a hug, “You brush up fantastically.” 

“You sound surprised.” Elizabeth giggled nervously, turning away to walk back into the room, taking the opportunity to take a deep breath. 

“Well looking like that, I’ve got no idea why Tom didn’t snap you up,” Luke shut the door behind him and followed her into the room, “Speaking of, I’m supposed to give this to you.” 

Elizabeth took hold of the box that Luke was holding out for her. She opened it and was almost sick. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet with matching drop earrings. She closed the box and stretched it back out to Luke. 

“I’m not putting those on.” 

“I thought you’d say that,” He chuckled, but made no attempt to take the box from her hands, “It’s okay, he hasn’t bought them for you, just borrowed for the night.” 

The fact didn’t make Elizabeth any more comfortable, “Luke, I’m not putting them on.” 

Luke took the box from her hand but instead of giving up, he opened the box, took the earrings out and walked towards her, “Elizabeth, forget for one second about who is giving them to you. Do you think they’re beautiful?” 

Elizabeth sighed, but nodded in agreement none-the-less, “They’re stunning,” She conceded, “But I don’t want to put them on.” 

Luke extended the earrings out to her, “Don’t want to put them on, or can’t bring yourself to put them on?” He asked, “They’re both very different things, if you really don’t want to put them on, fine, then don’t, but if you’re holding yourself to some moral code that says you can’t put them on, ignore it, but the damn diamonds on and let’s go.” 

Elizabeth thought for a moment about whether Luke was right about her refusal to wear the earrings. Tom had obviously picked them out in an attempt to sate whatever anger she might feel towards him. Actually all it did was highlight to Elizabeth that maybe he didn’t know her at all. She was a simple girl, she rarely wore jewellery, let alone something as fine as this. She would be uncomfortable wearing them, she’d worry she would break them or that she would look like she was trying too hard. But it would all work in her favour. It would all be something else she could pick a fight with Tom about, no matter how petty it sounded. 

So Elizabeth took the earrings from Luke Windsor and put them on. She let Luke fasten the diamonds around her wrist. Once she put her phone and lipstick in her bag, she linked her arm through Luke’s and walked with him to his car. All whilst trying to ignore the need to be sick that she would soon be face to face with Tom. 

*

Whatever Elizabeth had been expecting of the screening that evening, it wasn’t what she was actually faced with. To be fair to her, the only knowledge she had of screenings were what happened during big premiers that she saw fleetingly when it was big enough to end up on the news. The Hollow Crown wasn’t big enough to warrant that, she knew. 

Luke had led her from his car and into a building that had little to no resemblance of a cinema or theatre. She hadn’t expected to be given the same treatment as the stars, hence why she wasn’t surprised when Luke began leading her through corridors of what looked like an office. No-one would be taking her photograph that evening. Not that she cared. Sure she looked fantastic, but it was all for one person, and it wasn’t to impress him. It was to make him realise what a huge mistake he’d made by leaving her alone. 

Elizabeth made a note to ask someone how the hell she’d ended up sat in a relatively back row seat of what looked like a very small cinema after being led through corridor after corridor. When Luke situated her there were already various people scattered through the limited seats, some of who she recognised from their stay at her hotel as crew members. Some of them even recognised her and gave her small smiles. 

“Sorry, I hate to be a bother, but you ran the hotel we stayed at, didn’t you?” The voice of the woman who was sitting in front of Elizabeth piped up once Luke had left to go and do what Elizabeth assumed was babysitting duty of Tom Hiddleston. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Elizabeth replied, smiling at the middle-aged woman, “I run the hotel with my mother.” 

“Ah, my name’s Lucy,” The women spoke, turning around in her seat so she could properly speak to Elizabeth, “I worked on costumes for the show, I’m extremely excited to see how they look in the finished product.” 

“Elizabeth,” She replied, “I’m sure they’ll look fantastic.” 

The rest of the evening played out much like Elizabeth would have expected. The man who introduced himself as the producer spoke a little bit about how proud he was of their version of Henry V and how excited he was that Shakespeare was finally getting a chance to pitch at commercial success. He thanked a lot of people for their hard work and thanked the actors for their performances. Elizabeth hadn’t seen Tom enter the small theatre but had no doubt that he was there somewhere.

The hardest part for Elizabeth was actually watching the two and a half hours of Tom do what Tom does best. She couldn’t deny that he’d done an absolutely fantastic job. She recalled him speaking some of the lines of dialogue to her softly in bed whilst she underlined things for her exams, which made her tingle with desire and anger equally mixed. She held her breath towards the end when Henry was trying to woo his French Princess, letting out the biggest exhale when their lips finally met. And she would not deny the tear brought to her eyes by Henry’s death. She couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful adaptation. 

As Luke motioned for her from his place at the bottom of the steps to follow him, Elizabeth picked up her bag and rested a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Your costumes were beautiful,” She smiled, “Especially that burgundy velvet.” 

Lucy thanked Elizabeth before the two went their separate ways. 

“So, what did you think?” Luke asked as he led her back through the corridors. 

“It was a wonderful adaptation, even if I dislike Shakespeare with a passion,” She replied, “There’s no arguing that he’s fantastic at what he does.” 

“He never fails to amaze me,” Luke spoke quietly, “So, I’m taking you to the small cocktail reception, Tom will be there, but I have to ask, for the sake of my sanity and my job, please, if you’re going to fight him, take him somewhere quiet to do it.” 

Elizabeth chuckled, “Is damage control not your speciality then?” She asked, trying to keep up with Luke. 

“Well, I can do it if needed, but I’d much prefer to spend my time doing something else.” 

Elizabeth nodded in understanding as the pair entered a room that had been set up with a bar and various tables. There were waiters milling around with trays of champagne and canapes. Most of the room was filled with many of the people from the small cinema, with the addition of men that Elizabeth assumed worked at the BBC. And of course, there he was. 

Champagne glass in hand, talking to what Elizabeth recognised to be various actors from the adaptation she’d watched, was Tom Hiddleston. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress trousers and tie with a leather jacket in place of a dinner jacket. Instead of his long, unruly hair and beard though, this time he was clean shaven with shorter hair that had been gelled in place. If Elizabeth had thought him handsome before, he’d certainly outdone those thoughts now. The clean face and shorter hair gave way to sharp and structured cheekbones. Elizabeth hadn’t realised she was staring until Luke took hold of her wrist. 

“I’ll sit you down at a table, everything is free so don’t be afraid to drink the champagne or anything from the bar. I’ll let him know you’re here and then I’m going home to await news from the comfort of my own bed.” 

Elizabeth thanked Luke, giving his hand a squeeze before he left her. A waiter came along and bent his tray of champagne down to her height so she could pluck a flute from it. And then she sipped. And she waited. 

Not once did he look her way, or not that she noticed. She watched Luke speak something in his ear and watched Tom nod and reply, before shaking his hand, but he didn’t search the room for her. He didn’t stop his conversation to sweep her into his arms. He didn’t even move to try and find her to explain himself. 

As time went on, Elizabeth’s anger and distaste grew and bubbled. By the time she drained her fifth glass of champagne, she’d had enough of waiting. How dare he bring her all the way to London, getting her hopes up that she could leave with an explanation of why he hadn’t bothered to phone her? She made a point of slamming her flute down onto the table before gathering her things and making her way out of the room to go back to the hotel and wallow in her self-pity. She might even fork out of an incredibly expensive cocktail and charge it to the room just to spite him. 

She managed to find the main staircase unaided and slowly started making her way down them, careful not to end up lose her footing in her heels when she heard frantic footsteps behind her. 

“Elizabeth!” 

Of course. Part of her wanted to stop but another part of her (and the part that prevailed in this case) told her to carry on walking down the stairs away from him. Which she did. 

“Elizabeth, wait please!” 

She carried on walking, picking up her speed so that it was only when she got to the bottom of the stairs and was walking across the building’s lobby that Tom Hiddleston managed to grab hold of her arm. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath, yanked her arm from his grip, turned around to face him and with a voice that had more venom in it than a poisonous snake, spoke. 

“What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEK!  
> This chapter went a lot better than the last! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger - I promise (Or more I hope) that next week's chapter will be worth the wait.  
> Mentions of that beautiful red velvet outfit Tom wore in The Hollow Crown. I will never be over it's beauty. Also mentions of The Man in the High Castle because Rufus Sewell is currently making me swoon in Victoria.  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!  
> Once again, thank you for your continued kudos and readership! I appreciate it!  
> (Also, it's my birthday tomorrow and I turn 22. I want to stop getting older. It's no fun!)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Elizabeth have some choice words to exchange between each other.

Tom Hiddleston was completely taken aback when Elizabeth turned around. Firstly, it was her voice, if her voice had been a sharp implement he would be on the floor bleeding out. He’d never heard someone speak with so much venom before. Secondly, it was by Elizabeth’s beauty. He had thought the memory of her had been etched into his mind, but here, stood in front of him, she was almost completely different to what he remembered. Her hair was longer than it had been in January and it was a lighter shade of red – whether that was from the sun or another reason he couldn’t decide. Despite the continued bursts of sun England was experiencing, she looked paler than she had done, but maybe he could put that down to the contrast added by the bright red lipstick she had on. She looked to have lost weight, not much, but enough to make it noticeable. It was in this moment that Tom Hiddleston kicked himself for being an absolute idiot.

“I… Oh my gosh…” He realised in this moment that he had absolutely no clue what to say to her, “You look great.” He offered, immediately regretting his choice of words when she rolled her eyes, sighed, and went to leave, “No, wait!” He grabbed her again, letting go almost immediately when she stopped dead in her tracks, “Elizabeth, I’m…” 

“Don’t you dare,” Elizabeth spoke quietly, turning around to look at him once more, “Don’t you dare tell me you’re sorry.” 

Elizabeth revelled in Tom’s look of disbelief at her words. She had never been one to enjoy situations like this. Since her experiences of abuse from her ex-boyfriend she’d shied away from arguments, shouting and screaming, apart from the time all those months ago when she’d fallen out with her mother over the man now standing in front of her.   
“But that’s the whole point of you being here Elizabeth,” Tom spoke, “For me to apologise to you.” 

“Well maybe you should have saved yourself the expense and just phoned me,” Elizabeth stated, her movements making the diamond drop earrings touch the skin of her neck, alerting her to their presence. She shoved her clutch bag under her arm and all but ripped them out of her ears, she unclasped the bracelet from her wrist as well, took hold of Tom’s hand and shoved the diamonds into his hand, “You think some diamonds and a stay in a nice posh hotel is going to make up for what you did?” She asked.   
Tom was utterly speechless. He had known deep down inside himself that Elizabeth would make him work for his apology, for his forgiveness, but there was something about the way she spoke that made him realise in that moment that maybe forgiveness wasn’t on the cards for him. He had to do something – he had thought the diamonds and the regency style of the hotel might have softened Elizabeth to him – he had been wrong. He should have known he’d be wrong. 

“You promised you wouldn’t forget me,” Elizabeth spoke, “You promised you’d phone me, that you’d come back and you didn’t. You turned around that day, got into your car and forgot about me,” She was trying her best not to burst into tears, “After everything I went through before you and everything I put myself and my mother through over you, that’s how you repay me?” 

“Elizabeth, you don’t understand.” 

“You’re damn right I don’t understand,” Elizabeth shot back, “Did you phone your mother?” 

“I’m sorry?” Tom replied. 

“Between January and July, did you phone your mother?” 

“I did, yes.” He replied, knowing exactly where she was going. 

“So you weren’t incapable of picking up the phone then, which means you deliberately chose not to contact me,” Elizabeth was getting more irate as the moments went on and she was aware that a few people who had been milling around the building had stopped to listen to the pair argue, “You know what Tom, right now, I can’t stand the sight of you,” She spat, “Thinking that dressing me up to the nines, paying for me stay in a hotel that’s far too expensive and bringing me here tonight to ignore my existence is no way to even start an apology.” 

And with that Elizabeth turned on her heel and marched (as well as her heels would allow her) out onto the street where she hailed a cab and tried to calm her breathing all the way back to the hotel. 

*

Later that night, Tom Hiddleston was led in his bed in his Hampstead house unable to sleep. He’d tossed and turned since getting back from the screening, finding that his mind only wanted to think about Elizabeth. What was she doing now? Was she wide awake like he was or was she fast asleep? 

He realised that he had absolutely no-one to blame but himself. So many times he’d hovered his finger over the call button on her number but for some reason or another he’d either been distracted or realised actually that he’d left it far too long and she’d probably moved on. 

With a final sigh Tom pushed himself up in his bed and grabbed his phone. He walked to his kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before dialling the only number he could think of. 

“You best have a mighty good reason for waking me up at this hour, Hiddleston.” Came the familiar voice of Luke Windsor when the ringing had ceased. 

Tom chuckled and mumbled an apology, “Sorry man, I just can’t sleep for the life of me.” 

Tom heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, “And would that have anything to the absolute rinsing you got from your redhead earlier?” Luke asked. 

“She’s not my redhead,” Tom replied, “But yes, it’s got everything to do with her.” 

Luke hummed on the other end of the phone in agreement, “I can see why you like her,” Luke commented, “She’s feisty and she’s certainly not going to let you get away with whatever it is you did to her.” 

Tom sighed and took a sip of his tea, “I wasn’t expecting to find it this difficult.” He admitted. 

“Tom, you basically abandoned her with the promise that you wouldn’t leave her, I honestly don’t know what you were expecting, buddy,” Luke spoke, stifling a yawn, “I think you probably deserve it though.” 

“You know Luke, if I’d phoned you for a verbal attack, I would have let you know,” Tom said, barely hiding his annoyance, “I called to ask you if you knew how to fix it.” 

There was nothing in reply for a few moments, “Could I suggest that it doesn’t involve any finery?” Luke offered, “The posh hotel and the diamonds didn’t work in your favour, so I’m going to suggest you finally pick up the phone to her and invite her to dinner for the explanation she’s desperate for.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of though Luke,” Tom admitted honestly, “She needs an explanation for what I’ve done but I know it’s not going to be enough.” 

“Well Tom, you made your bed, now you have to suck up your pride and lie in it.” 

As always and as much as Tom hated to admit it, Luke was right, “Yeah, cheers buddy, I’ll catch you later.” 

 

Tom waited for Luke to say goodnight before he hung up, drank his tea in one go and then headed back to bed. He tossed about for a few minutes before deciding to take Luke’s advice. So he opened up his messages app to compose his first message to Elizabeth since January. 

**_Can I take you to dinner tonight? No masks, no gifts, just a simple dinner with a simple explanation. x_ **

He pressed send and left his phone on the bedside table face-down so that if Elizabeth replied it wouldn’t alert him to the fact. He needed to sleep and the temptation to lie and wait for her reply was strong. He turned over and tried his best to go to sleep, unaware that across the city, Elizabeth was led awake reading his message, trying to figure out how she felt. 

On one hand, she so desperately wanted to reply as quickly as her brain would let her. It was screaming at her to say yes, to finally get the explanation that she wanted. But there was another part of her that felt that dinner was too formal. Dinner signified forgiveness in her mind and Tom Hiddleston was about as far away from forgiveness as he could possibly get. 

She’d come to London for one reason and one reason only though. To know what went wrong. This was her chance and she certainly wasn’t going to let it pass her by. So she replied and then rolled over to the other side of the bed to try and at least get some sleep. 

**_No, you can’t take me to dinner. But you can certainly meet me for a cup of tea. I’ll meet you at 2pm in the hotel tea room._ **

*

Tom rubbed his hands on his jeans as he walked into the lobby of the hotel at bang on 2pm. He’d been sat outside on a step for at least half an hour. His nerves had definitely got the better of him that day after waking up to Elizabeth’s messages.

“Can I help you sir?” A waiter asked as he stepped into the tea room. 

“I’m meeting someone here,” Tom offered, looking past the man to try and catch a glimpse of Elizabeth, “Her name’s Elizabeth.” 

“Ah of course Sir,” The young man smiled, “She’s expecting you, just past the bar.” 

Tom thanked the man and followed his instructions, finding Elizabeth’s red hair almost immediately when he rounded the bar. She was sat, legs crossed, flicking through a book, much like he’d have found her back in January. There was a pot of tea on the table along with two empty cups. Tom took a deep breath and cleared his throat, causing Elizabeth to look up. 

“Hello,” She said simply, putting her bookmark in her book, but not offering a smile, “Sit down.” 

As Tom sat down she put the book on the table next to her cup, she poured the tea into the two cups, adding milk to her own before sitting back, letting Tom doctor his cup as he wished. 

“The Man in the High Castle,” Tom nodded to the book on the table, “It’s very good I thought.” 

“Yes, I like it so far,” She spoke, “I found my normal romance novels quite hard to stomach recently.” 

Tom paled at her words, opting to sip his tea and gather himself and his words before he carried on. This wouldn’t be easy. 

“Listen Elizabeth,” Tom started, putting the cup down on the table, “I realise nothing I’m about to say is going to make up for what I did, but you have to believe me when I say I’m so sorry for what my behaviour has done to you.” 

“We’ll see,” Elizabeth spoke, putting her own cup on the table next to her book, “You came here to explain, so go on.” 

Tom took a deep breath, “When I left in January we went straight into filming for the battle scenes and I don’t want this to be an excuse because it’s not, but it was exhausting. I barely knew my own name sometimes. But then straight after that I went around the world to promote The Avengers,” Tom stopped, thinking ahead, “I know you probably thought I didn’t think of you once I’d left, but the truth is Elizabeth you were on my mind every single day, every single red carpet I walked down, I imagined you on my arm and then I realised everything had changed for me.” 

“How do you mean?” Elizabeth was quick to ask. 

“Everywhere I went, people screamed my name, people wanted photos and autographs and hugs, but then they wanted to know things about me, my family, where I went to school, all sorts of things all the way down to what aftershave I use,” Tom took a deep breath, “When I came back to London at the end of May, I went to lunch with a girl I went to university with,” Tom noted the raise of Elizabeth’s eyebrow, “It’s nothing like that, she’s married,” He offered, “But someone managed to get a photograph of us leaving and people wanted to know who she was, where she lived, how long we’d been dating and I knew then that wasn’t the life I wanted for you,” Another deep breath, “I didn’t want you scrutinised for everything you did, I didn’t want that invasion of your privacy.” 

“That should have been my choice to make.” Elizabeth spoke as soon as Tom had finished. 

“I know that now,” Tom ran a hand over his face, almost in defeat, “I look at you and I realise what an absolute fool I was to let you go.” 

Elizabeth scoffed a little, leaning back in her chair. Tom noticed for the first time that she was looking incredibly radiant. She had a white summer dress on, patterned with butterflies. There was a long necklace that sat enticingly in the space between her breasts. She looked more like herself today. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders with her fringe pulled back. The only sign of make-up was a small bit of mascara and eyeliner and some lip balm. 

“Do you know what it did to me?” She asked, making Tom pull his eyes back to her face, “I drove myself mad wondering what I’d done wrong. You promised me that day that you’d phone me, or message me, hell I’d have been happy with a bloody carrier pigeon in the end. But nothing. Just silence,” Elizabeth stopped to calm herself down, the raised ton of her voice was causing people to look at her, “I thought I loved you, you picked me up and made me realise that not every man in this world wanted to hurt me, you were everything I’d ever dreamed of having, but then just like that you were almost as bad as the rest, you just left me.” 

“Elizabeth I…” 

“No,” She interrupted, “If you didn’t want me to be part of your life, all you had to do was say, you could have picked up your phone and told me you didn’t want to be with me and I’d have believed you, that would have been better,” She took a deep breath, “But I was just sat in that damn hotel, waiting every day to hear from you,” She stopped talking, “You broke my heart.” She added quietly on the end, turning her head to wipe a stray tear away. 

“Elizabeth, it’s not that I didn’t want you,” Tom spoke, sitting on the end of his chair so he could rest his fingers on Elizabeth’s bare knee, “I did and I still do, I just didn’t think it was a world you would want to be a part of.” 

“That should have been my choice to make, not yours.” 

There was something almost grounding about the feeling of having Tom’s fingers back on her skin. The absent-minded movement of his thumb was enough to take Elizabeth back to what those fingers had felt like on her skin all those months ago. Part of her wanted to shove his hand away, but she didn’t. 

“I’m sorry.” Tom spoke quietly, looking her straight in her eyes. 

“You’re not forgiven,” Elizabeth spoke back, “Not by a long shot.” 

“Will you at least let me try?” Tom asked, “You have a little bit of time left, let me try and redeem myself, even if it’s just a little bit.” 

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She had just over a week left here. There was so much city to explore and the idea of doing it alone was daunting. Tom Hiddleston was still a long way from his forgiveness and there was something niggling away at the back of Elizabeth’s mind that told her he hadn’t told her everything he should have. She couldn’t let him go from here and not see him again. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So, here's the story! I tried to get an update out on Wednesday, but the chapter was only just over 1,000 words, so I decided to keep it back until today and give you a longer update! I hope you guys enjoy it!   
> How are you guys liking Luke in this story? I'm loving writing him but I'd love to know what you guys think!   
> As always your readership, comments and kudos are what keeps me going with this story! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking! :)   
> More mentions of Man in the High Castle because i've started rewatching the series in prep for season two (And Rufus Sewell is still making me swoon!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally starts his journey back into Elizabeth's good books.

**_Thought I told you to do it somewhere quiet? You’re lucky it’s only a minor incident and no-one can tell who you are._ **

That was the message that greeted Elizabeth from Luke Windsor when she woke up the next morning. She clicked the attached link and brought up a page from the Daily Mail website. The educated side of her wanted to close the page immediately, but as soon as she got a look at the headline, she continued reading. 

**Who is Tom Hiddleston’s mysterious woman in blue?** Was the headline and as she scrolled further down there were some rather low quality pictures that someone in the growing crowd of onlookers must have taken during her and Tom’s argument at the screening. 

**We have no idea who she is, but she seems to be locked in a heated debate with our latest celebrity crush. Eyewitnesses said that the pair argued for some time before this mysterious red-head stormed off looking less than pleased.**

Elizabeth ran her hands over her face in frustration. She had noticed the growing crowds when she and Tom had argued but hadn’t realised they’d been there long enough to know the pair were arguing and to get several photos of their heated exchange. 

**_Sorry Luke. Didn’t realise people hovered long enough for photos. Will be more careful next time. x_ **

Luke’s reply was almost instant – **_Next time? So you’ve made up?_**

**_Not yet, but he’s certainly trying._**

Elizabeth threw back the covers on the bed and headed for the shower. It was still relatively early and if she planned properly she could probably get two museums in that day. She was here for a week starting from today and there was so much she wanted to do. 

Once she was out of the shower and her red hair had been piled on top of her head in a messy bun to stop it sticking to her neck in the heat outside and a small amount of mascara and eyeliner had been applied, she sent a message to Tom and waited for his reply whilst she got dressed. 

*

**_I’m planning on seeing the Tower of London today if you aren’t busy?_ **

Tom nearly pounced on his phone when he saw her name flash up. He had been absentmindedly flicking through some scripts and was glad for the distraction. He was infinitely more pleased that it had been Elizabeth, having convinced himself that after their meeting yesterday, he probably wouldn’t see her again. 

**_I’d love to accompany you. I’ll meet you on one of the benches that look out onto the river. Thank you. x_**

Almost immediately Tom was pulling on his shoes and stuffing money, keys and his phone into his pocket. He double checked to make sure he had his oyster card and almost ran to the tube station near his Hampstead home. He knew the tube was a cruel mistress and he didn’t not want to keep Elizabeth waiting. 

Tom was thankful to whichever God was looking down on him that day as he emerged from Tower Hill tube station just over half an hour later. He smiled when he rounded the corner to the entrance to the Tower of London and spotted Elizabeth’s unmistakably red bun. 

Elizabeth herself was content sat on her bench with the sun on her face waiting for Tom Hiddleston. She couldn’t decide what it was that had made her message him in the first place. She had promised to give him this week and as a girl who’d been brought up to respect and keep her promises, that’s exactly what she was going to do. 

Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin when a warm hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder. She turned to find Tom stood behind her. 

“I did call your name but you seemed to be in a world of your own.” He smiled. 

“Sorry,” She replied, “I tend to get lost like that sometimes.” She stood and put her bag over her shoulder, moving to get her purse out to pay for her ticket in to the Tower. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Tom spoke, fishing two tickets out of his pocket, “But I bought yours for you too.” 

Elizabeth gave a small smile, the first one Tom had seen in months, and took one of the tickets from his hands, “Thank you.” She spoke softly, and followed him through the bag checks and into the Tower. 

“So, why did you choose the Tower as your first port of call?” Tom asked as he watched Elizabeth looking around. 

“The Tudors were my favourite thing to learn about when I was at school,” She replied, stopping in front of the Traitors Gate to take a photo on her phone, “I’ve always wanted to come here.” 

The pair walked around slowly – Tom had been here a few times and was sure he’d seen every corner of the place, but there was something about Elizabeth’s enthusiasm and wonder at discovering a place she’d learnt so much about from books and teachers that made this time even more special to Tom. 

“I suppose Luke sent you the same message he sent me?” Elizabeth spoke quietly as the pair wandered out of The White Tower. 

“He did,” Tom replied, “I’m really sorry for having you reduced to my mysterious woman in blue.” 

“I guess I should apologise as well, I’m sure you don’t need the press questioning your life any more than you need a hole in the head.” 

Tom gave a chuckle, “You don’t have to apologise, the whole incident was rather tame to what I was actually expecting, it’s my fault for following you out.” 

“Luke actually told me to speak to you somewhere quiet and I chose to go off at you in a lobby where I could see people gathering, so how about we agree to take half of the blame each?” 

Tom silently agreed with her as the pair joined the queue to view the crown jewels. While they waited Elizabeth noticed a group of girls outside of the queue looking their way. She was under no illusion that the person they wanted was Tom. She turned and noticed that he’d spotted them as well. Elizabeth took one look at the queue and decided they’d be stood here for some time. 

“You should go and make their day.” She spoke softly. 

“You’re sure?” Tom asked, looking down at Elizabeth. 

“I’ll save your space here,” She smiled, “Go on,” She pushed him softly away from her, “You have the opportunity to make their holiday.” 

Elizabeth watched intently as Tom took photos with the girls, signed one girl’s Avengers shirt and spoke with them for a few minutes before giving them all hugs before saying goodbye and heading back over to Elizabeth, now much closer to the door to the jewels. 

For the remainder of their time in the Tower, both Elizabeth and Tom were almost silent, save for Elizabeth’s verbal decision that her favourite crown in the collection of jewels was indeed Queen Victoria’s. 

“Do you have anything else planned for today?” Tom asked as they walked from the Tower. 

Elizabeth took a quick look at her watch, it had just turned half past one – there wasn’t enough time to see another museum – but Elizabeth didn’t want to go back to her hotel, and strangely, despite everything, didn’t want to leave Tom either. 

“I don’t.” She spoke softly.

“If you trust me enough, I could take you to a place you’ve only imagined in your wildest dreams.” There was a playful smirk on his face that Elizabeth found it hard to resist. 

“Lead the way Hiddleston.” 

*

“Well, here we are.” 

Elizabeth tried not to laugh as Tom brought her to a stop outside their destination. 

“A bookshop?” She asked. 

“Not just any bookshop,” Tom spoke, “This is Europe’s biggest bookshop with thirteen kilometres of bookshelves and a café that serves some of the best cake I’ve ever eaten.” 

Elizabeth giggled lightly at his excitement but she had to admit the prospect of thirteen whole kilometres of bookshelves had her itching to get in there. 

“We could be here some time,” Elizabeth warned, “Are you sure you’re ready?” 

“I have all the time in the world.” 

Shamelessly, Elizabeth spent over an hour and a half browsing the hundreds of bookshelves. Without realising she’d filled her basket with six books that she didn’t really need – Vera Brittain’s Testament of Youth among many others. She didn’t allow herself to feel guilty as she paid for her books and located Tom near the entrance, who was holding a bag full of books himself. 

“Can I walk you back to your hotel?” Tom asked, “I can take you the scenic route and show you Trafalgar Square and Buckingham Palace if you’d like?” 

Elizabeth nodded and followed along by Tom’s side quietly, making small noises of approval at the facts he would tell her. It took just over an hour for them to reach the hotel after Elizabeth insisted on stopping to take pictures along the way. 

“Thank you for today.” Elizabeth smiled as she and Tom stopped at the bottom of the steps up to the hotel. 

“My pleasure,” He smiled, “I bought you something back there,” Tom spoke, pulling out a book from his bag and handed it to Elizabeth, “It’s something you would have loved back in January.” 

Elizabeth took the book in her hand and turned it over to read the back. Edenbrooke by Julianne Donaldson. She’d never heard of it before but Tom was right. A romance novel set in the Regency Era. It was everything she would have loved back in January. 

“Maybe it’s time to give Romance another try?” Tom offered an explanation to his choice. He did not wait for her reply, just opened his arms and let Elizabeth wrap hers around his neck in a hug. 

It was only a few seconds and then the pair were apart once more. Elizabeth gave Tom a small smile. 

“Thank you,” She said, meaning it whole-heartedly, “I promise I’ll give it my best shot.” 

To Tom’s surprise, Elizabeth pressed a quick but none-the-less tender kiss to his cheek before turning around and practically running up the steps and into the lobby. He lingered for just a few seconds, resisting the urge to run after her, before turning around to head home. 

Elizabeth meanwhile just made it into her room and shut the door before the bag of books dropped from her hands and she promptly burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this! The set-up of sightseeing mixed in with Tom and Elizabeth is something entirely new to me and I'm not sure it's coming across very well, so let me know what you think about the layout!   
> I had to include the Tower of London in this chapter simply because it's one of my favourite places to visit when I'm in London! Along with the Waterstones bookshop I mention here - like Elizabeth, I too could spend hours in there!   
> Thank you again for your continued readership and kudos! It keeps me motivated! 
> 
> I am away next weekend with some friends so hopefully next weeks update will be up either Wednesday or Thursday so you don't have to wait two weeks for an update!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth makes her choice.

There had been many times when Elizabeth had witnessed people calling a loved one in a crisis. Films where a child had tearfully phone their parents when they’d felt out of place in their first few weeks of university. Books where a husband and phoned a wife to break news that he was ill and wouldn’t be getting better. Never did she think she would be the one making phone calls to people who had much better things to do than listen to her sniffle down the phone at eleven o’clock at night. 

Elizabeth didn’t have the nerve to phone her mother in this instance, so instead, she phoned the next best person. 

“Everything alright Kiddo?” Came Sam’s familiar and friendly tone down the phone, “It’s pretty late.” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Elizabeth replied, she hadn’t even thought about the time, “I just didn’t know what else to do.” 

“What’s up Kiddo?” 

“Nothing is how I thought it was going to be,” Elizabeth sniffed, trying to calm the tears that had been falling on and off since she got in a few hours ago, “He’s everything I remember he was, kind, romantic and funny, but I remember that he left me and my head is telling me to do one thing and my heart is telling me to do the exact opposite.” 

“Did he give you the explanation you went there for?” Sam asked. 

“He did,” Elizabeth spoke, “When he finished filming he travelled for the premier of the Avengers film he was in, apparently there wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t think of me, but the longer he left it, the more he didn’t feel he could phone me,” Elizabeth paused before continuing, “He said that he was trying to protect me from a world that would tear me apart – fans who would want to know who I was, what I did and who would judge every inch of me. It wasn’t what he wanted for me.” 

“And you believe him?” Sam asked. 

“I think he’s got a good heart,” Elizabeth replied, “I can’t put my finger on why but yes, I believe every word he said.” 

“And tell me kiddo, what’s your head telling you to do?” 

“It’s telling me that he left me once so he could probably do it again.” Elizabeth said after a moment of hesitation. 

“And your heart?” 

This time there was virtually no hesitation, “That I’ve always cared very dearly for him and the thought of being without him for another second is incomprehensible.” 

“Well, my girl, I think you just answered your own question.” 

Elizabeth gave a light chuckle, “I guess you’re right,” She spoke, “Thank you Sam, I’m sorry for calling you so late.” 

“You don’t have to apologise,” Sam spoke, “I’m always on the other end of the phone, or indeed a few floors below if you ever need me.” 

Once Elizabeth had washed her face of the last of her make-up that she hadn’t cried off and tied her hair back, she led in her bed staring at the ceiling running through the new found revelations from her phone call with Sam. 

She’d witnessed first-hand exactly what Tom had told her he was trying to protect her from. If she carried on as her heart wanted her too, there would be no end to Daily Mail articles about her, what she was wearing, what colour her hair was and so on. People would want to know everything about her. Was she ready for that kind of invasion into her life? She didn’t know. 

And then there was the question of his fans. The girls at the tower today had been absolute made up from what she could tell when Tom had taken the time to speak with them. Elizabeth could only imagine how passionate his fans were about his work and indeed him – would they take kindly to her? 

Against her better judgement she picked up her phone and typed Tom’s name into google. A few results down the first page was his Tumblr tag. She clicked on it and it opened another page. She scrolled aimlessly through photos and sets of him giving interviews. There were a few posts that had lifted the grainy photos of the pair of them a few nights ago but Elizabeth decided against reading any of the comments. Elizabeth scrolled a little further and came to stop when she came across a photo of the girls she’d seen today. The picture was the one she’d watched them take, all three of them had massive smiles on their faces. 

**Oh my God! Can you believe Emma, Kelly and me met Tom Hiddleston at the Tower of London today?!?! He took this photo with us, signed Kelly’s Avengers shirt and spoke to us for at least five minutes! He’s the nicest man I think I’ve ever met and has really made our holiday! Also, he was there with a very pretty girl with red hair and an orange dress. I think she might be the girl in the blue dress from the article, so who knows what’s going on there. I just hope Tom’s happy!**

Elizabeth promptly closed the page, needing to go no further. _Pretty girl. I just hope Tom’s happy._ Granted, Elizabeth was sure, not everyone would be happy to see Tom with her, it didn’t matter. Not to her anymore. 

**_I need to see you xx_**

Elizabeth sent the text message without thinking of anything. It had just turned one o’clock and she silently prayed that the message wouldn’t wake Tom up. 

**__**

The reply was almost instant. Elizabeth thought about her reply. As romantic as the idea of either of running across London in the middle of the night to the other was, Elizabeth thought better. 

**_Tomorrow. Somewhere quiet. Private. xx_**

Tom’s reply took a while to come, meaning that Elizabeth was almost asleep when her phone vibrated on the bedside table. 

**_I can make dinner at my house if that’s not too much? I live in Hampstead, so I’ll meet you outside the tube station at 6? X_**

Bleary eyed, Elizabeth replied and then fell asleep with a smile plastered along her lips. 

**_Perfect. See you tomorrow. xx_**

*

Tom had spent the subsequent day driving himself mad getting ready for Elizabeth to turn up that evening. He’d woken up at nine o’clock and commenced a complete clean of his house. Then he’d decided he’d cleaned too much and it looked more like a show-home, so he took random scripts and books off his shelf to make it look like someone actually lived in his house. 

Then he’d had a complete panic about what he would make for dinner, which ended in a half an hour phone call to Luke to decide what he needed to go and pick up from the shops that didn’t involve too much effort – he was too scared of completely fucking everything up and having Elizabeth arrive to a pizza menu and a bottle of beer. 

By half past five, Tom was convinced he had everything under control. He’d made a quick dessert that was chilling in the fridge, his effort at dinner was bubbling away softly in the oven and there was a bottle of wine chilling. Not wanting to be late, Tom was stood outside the tube station twenty minutes early, and had to stand shielded behind a tree like a rather awful spy so no-one recognised him. 

Elizabeth was nervous as well as she walked out of the tube station. The tell-tale butterflies in her tummy were turning swiftly into elephants as she looked around for Tom. She spied him waving at her for across the street and smiled, walking as fast as her heels would allow her. Looking at her red dress she was convinced she’d over-dressed, and Tom’s ensemble of a t-shirt and jeans confirmed that. 

“You look lovely.” Tom smiled when she reached his side. 

“Slightly over-done I feel.” She replied, motioning to his casual get-up. 

“I can put a shirt on when we get in if you want me to?” 

Elizabeth giggled as she followed close to his side, “No, that’s alright, as long as I don’t look like a fool.” 

“I don’t think you could ever look like a fool.” 

Elizabeth could feel a blush rise to her cheeks and decided to keep quiet as they walked the short distance to Tom’s house. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but the small cottage style house certainly wasn’t it. There was something so metropolitan about Tom that the idea of him living in a home that wouldn’t look out of place in the Cotswolds was just surprising to her. 

“I think it’s a good sign that the food doesn’t smell burnt,” Tom commented as he let her into the house, following behind her, “I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave it simmering away on its own.” 

“Whatever it is, it smells pretty good.” Elizabeth commented, wandering behind Tom as he led her through to the kitchen. 

“Well, we’ll see,” He chuckled, “In honesty I just threw a bunch of stuff into a pot and hoped for the best.” 

There was a small table at the opposite end of the room to the oven and other appliances that was already set with plates, cutlery and wine glasses. Elizabeth perched herself on a chair as Tom poked around in the oven. 

Soon, the pair were sat, sipping on the best white wine Elizabeth had ever tasted and eating the creamy chicken and basil that Tom had cooked. 

“For something you just threw into a pot,” Elizabeth spoke, finishing off her food, “It was pretty good.” 

Tom had finished his food before she had done and was sat back on his chair sipping the last of his wine. He smiled and thanked her quietly, watching her intently as she picked up her own wine glass and mimicked his stance. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you up last night,” She spoke quietly, playing with the stem of her glass, “I couldn’t sleep without sorting this out first.” 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Tom replied, “And anyway, you don’t have to apologise, it’s always a joy to hear from you, especially considering what an idiot I was.” 

“I suppose that’s why I’m here really.” 

Great. Despite his best efforts, Tom was convinced that this was it. She was coming over, not to confess she missed him, but to tell him to sling his hook – that she was going to enjoy her last few days in London alone and then go back to Gloucester and her hotel without him. 

When Tom didn’t speak, Elizabeth carried on, “I phoned Sam last night and I guess you could say I had a bit of a revelation,” Tom sipped his wine and gave her a look to encourage her to carry on, “There are two parts of me telling me to do completely different things. There’s my head, telling me to run away as fast as I can because it knows there’s a possibility that you’ll do what you did again,” She finished the last of her wine in one rather unladylike gulp, “And then there’s my heart, telling me that I can’t possibly spend another second of my life without you.” 

“And which side is winning?” Tom asked quietly, almost wishing she wouldn’t answer. 

Wordlessly, Elizabeth stood from her seat, set her wine glass by her plate and walked around the table to stand in front of Tom. She took his nearly empty glass and put it on the table. Then, gently she took his face in her hands, turned his head to face her, leant down, and ever so gently pressed her red lips to his. 

As soon as they met, Tom felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. Within seconds, Elizabeth had pulled away and stood back, searching Tom’s face for any signs of emotion. He stood from his chair, wincing slightly at the scraping sound it made. He closed the gap between Elizabeth and himself with one step, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. He used his other hand to push her hair from her eyes, prompting her to look right at his. This time, he learnt down and caught her lips in a much more passionate kiss than before. 

Elizabeth pulled away, breathless, “I’m sick and tired of always following my head,” She spoke quietly, clinging to Tom’s t-shirt, “For once in my life, I’m going to listen to my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - an earlier update as I'm going away for the weekend tomorrow and didn't want to leave you two weeks without an update!   
> I hope you enjoyed this! Finally these two are going to get back to the reason we all love them!   
> CAN YOU GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?! ;)   
> As always, thank you for your continued readership, kudos and comments! They mean the world!


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Elizabeth really make-up (SMUT ahoy!). And then there's some drama.

Tom thought all his Christmas had come early when Elizabeth took him by the hand and pushed him down onto the sofa in his living room. She wasted no time in situating herself on his lap, legs either side of his thighs, arms wrapped around his neck as she latched her mouth to his as Tom’s arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him, much like the position they had taken the last time they’d made love in his hotel room the day before he left her. 

Tom could sense a desperation in Elizabeth’s kiss and in the way she moved her hands over his shoulders and face but made no effort to undress him. It was almost like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to be on his lap with her mouth on his or running down the street away from him. 

Taking hold of her hands and pulling back from her lips, Tom decided that after six months, their first encounter would not be a fumbled, quick mess of limbs and tongues. It was going to mean something. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tom whispered into her ear when a look of distress took over her face, “There’s no need to kiss me like I’m going to disappear.” 

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back, letting her hands fall from Tom’s neck to rest on the top of her thighs, “I just want you so badly,” She spoke quietly, “Six months has been a long time with just the memory of what you feel like.” 

“And I promise I will make up for those six months,” Tom spoke, prompting Elizabeth to stand before standing himself, “But two minutes to get you where I really want you isn’t going to hurt.” 

He took hold of her hand and walked Elizabeth down the hallway to his bedroom, which he was thankful was always the neatest part of his house. Not that he was sure she would have noticed anyway – when he turned around to face her, Elizabeth’s eyes were focused only on him. 

In mere minutes, Tom had taken off and discarded Elizabeth’s dress and heels, had allowed her to rid him of his t-shirt and was now lying her down on his sheets whilst pressing hot, open mouth kisses trailing from her neck down between the valley between her breasts and across the milky pale skin of her tummy and lower abdomen. 

Elizabeth’s sounds of appreciation of Tom’s lips were sweeter than he’d remembered. The small gasps she took when his tongue darted ever-so-slightly out from his lips, the small ‘hmmm’ sounds she would drop from her mouth when his hands moved up and down her thighs as she dropped lower down her body and the slight giggle she would give when his mouth or fingers found a particularly sensitive patch of skin. She was, just as she was back then, the most sensual women he’d ever laid his eyes on and she didn’t even know it. 

Without word or warning, Tom hooked his fingers into the waistband of Elizabeth’s knickers and pulled them swiftly down her legs to be discarded with the growing pile of clothes on Tom’s bedroom floor. As he parted her legs and began trailing kisses up Elizabeth’s inner thigh, he felt the sheets shift as she moved, pushing herself up and wrapping her hand into his slightly curly hair to get his attention. 

Wordlessly, she slinked off the bed, causing Tom to turn around in confusion and slight frustration before he cottoned on to what was happening. As he sat on his bed Tom watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth dropped gracefully to her knees between his own and without wasting a minute, began undoing his belt. 

He took a firm hold of her wrist that was pulling his belt from its loops, “You don’t have to, you know.” He spoke softly when she looked up at him. 

“You need to be quiet.” Elizabeth said, extracting her wrist from his grasp to continue pulling his belt out of its loops. 

Tom considered himself told and let his hands drop to rest on the mattress as Elizabeth pulled off his jeans and in turn his underwear which were beginning to become slightly uncomfortable at what the anticipation of Elizabeth’s mouth on him was going to feel like. 

Elizabeth watched through her eyelashes as Tom’s eyes closed when her lips made contact with the skin of his abdomen and continued for a few moments to press kisses along his skin, ignoring exactly where he wanted her lips to be. 

“You know, it should be me that should be making it up to you like this.” Tom spoke, absentmindedly, which caused Elizabeth stop her ministrations to look up at him. 

“Am I really doing a bad enough job that you’re still talking?” She asked, blinking her beautiful blue eyes at him. 

“Well maybe if you put your lips a little further down, it might be a different question.” Tom couldn’t help but match the smirk that pulled across Elizabeth’s lips at his words. 

The moan that fell from Tom’s lips when Elizabeth finally took him into her mouth was sexier than anything she’d heard period. She didn’t claim to be an expert at what she was doing but the noises of appreciation and the hands that buried into her hair were enough to tell her that her method of swirling her tongue around the tip to using her hands to work the parts of Tom she couldn’t fit into her mouth. 

Disappointingly, Elizabeth soon felt a hand on the back of her neck that was gently trying to coax her from her place on her knees. 

“As much as I never want you to move from there, this encounter will be much shorter than I’d like if you carry on down there like that, Miss Elizabeth.” 

As Elizabeth stood, Tom let his hand rest in the crease just below her bottom and pulled her body to his. From his place sat on the end of his bed he had to look up at her. Elizabeth leant down to kiss him as his hands expertly undid her bra. He pulled his lips from hers in favour of attaching them to one of Elizabeth’s nipples, which earned a gasp from her mouth as one of her hands moved to the back of his head, making sure he wasn’t going to go anywhere. 

Rather unexpectedly, Elizabeth felt herself propelled from her standing position onto her back with Tom on top of her. She let out a squeal of excitement as Tom wasted no time at all in spreading Elizabeth’s legs and attaching his lips to her clit. 

Elizabeth’s hands immediately lost themselves in Tom’s hair as he spent a few moments remembering how best she liked his tongue. When Tom’s ministrations between her legs earned whines of pleasure and sharp tugs on his hair, he slipped a finger inside of Elizabeth and curled it to find the spot that made her arch her back and call out his name.   
When he felt Elizabeth’s muscles clench around his finger, to her horror, he pulled away and moved up her body, pressing kisses to her neck whilst linking both their hands to hold above Elizabeth’s head. The position meant there wasn’t an each of skin that wasn’t touching. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes as Tom pulled his lips from the purple mark he was making on the side of her neck. She’d forgotten how piercing his eyes had been in this situation all those months ago. She’d never known a man so open through his eyes. 

“Tom,” She breathed, “I’ve waited too long for you to tease me… Please.” 

Tom, ever the obliging gentleman, shifted his body ever so slightly, allowing himself to slip into Elizabeth. The feeling of her tight heat around him combined with the high pitched moan that fell from her lips meant Tom had very little self-control. She was easily the most exquisite thing he’d ever known. 

Tom set a slow pace, despite his lack of control, he wanted this to last as long as it could. If he could have his way, he’d never move from his bed as long as Elizabeth was there. Led beneath him, Elizabeth had wrapped her legs around Tom’s waist in an effort to feel him deeper and was running her hands along his shoulders, but it certainly wouldn’t be enough. 

“Tom,” She breathed, realising it sounded too much like a moan, she tried again, “Tom, look at me,” When he did so and stilled within her, she moved her hands to his face to ensure him nothing was wrong, “I’m not going to break,” She said, her voice husky from her moans and gasps, “You don’t need to be this gentle with me.” 

Without needing to be told again, Tom pushed himself up and hooked his arms behind Elizabeth’s legs, gently moving her pliable body into the position he wanted before he began thrusting in earnest now. If he’d thought the sounds she made before had been delicious, this was another thing entirely. They were louder and more high-pitched. She threw her head back and arched her back into Tom’s thrusts

No-one had ever hit the spots that Tom was at that moment, and the feeling that was nothing Elizabeth could describe was enough to almost tip her over the edge. There were black spots forming in her eyesight and she’d never felt so close to the edge without toppling over it. 

She took hold of one of Tom’s hands that was digging into her upper thigh and moved it. The action, along with the look in her eyes told Tom exactly what she wanted. He used the pad of his thumb and finally gave Elizabeth’s clit the attention it had desperately needed. 

Within seconds, Elizabeth was keening and gasping as she came. Her body arched up into Tom’s as he let go of her legs. He used his hands to hold onto her hips as the clenching of her inner muscles around him tipped him over the edge to meet her. 

In a mess of sweaty limbs and breathlessness, Tom fell to his bed and pulled Elizabeth closely into his chest. Despite the hot weather outside, even at this time of the evening, the cooling sweat on Elizabeth’s body caused her to shiver. Tom wordlessly shifted them around until she was wrapped up in his duvet, cuddled close to his body. 

Under the sheets, Tom began running a warm hand up and down Elizabeth’s side, “I’m not sure how I feel about this.” He murmured softly into her hair, talking about the prominent hip bone that his fingers were running over. 

“Well usually when one is heartbroken, they lose a lot of motivation to do many things, including eat,” Elizabeth mumbled back, moving her head to look at Tom, “But I’m not going to complain if you want to feed me up, my clothes will actually fit again.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered gently, squeezing her body to him. 

“You can stop apologising you know Tom,” Elizabeth chuckled, “That orgasm was enough to forgive a war, as long as you promise not to leave again.” 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips in an agreement that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Do you want anything?” Tom asked, looking at the clock to see that it was only just past nine in the evening. 

“You know, I’d love a cup of tea.” 

Tom chuckled, “Of course you would, considering I’ve run out of milk.” 

“Best get to the shop then.” Elizabeth giggled, pushing herself up on her elbow. 

“I thought I just promised not to leave?” 

“Tom, there’s a cup of tea at stake here,” Elizabeth spoke, in a faux-serious tone, “You need to go to the shop, it’s a life and death situation.” 

“I wouldn’t do this for anyone else,” Tom smiled, getting out of the warmth of the bed to slip on his discarded clothes, “I’ll try not to be too long, boil the water for when I get back?” 

Elizabeth gave Tom a smile as she sat up and then used three fingers to salute him in understanding before watching him leave the bedroom with a stomach full of very happy butterflies. 

After rooting through several drawers in Tom’s room, she found a t-shirt to slip over her underwear. It ended up looking more like a dress than anything else, but it smelt like Tom and kept her warm enough against the slight chill she still felt over her skin. 

As Elizabeth set the kettle to boil, there was a knock at Tom’s door. Her first thought was to ignore it. It would be someone trying to sell something. But then she wondered whether Tom might have forgotten his keys. She waited for a second knock before deciding to go and open the door. Tom’s door didn’t have a panel which many of the homes back in Gloucester had which allowed you to see who was waiting outside, so Elizabeth yanked the door open, ready to welcome Tom back in. 

Only the person at the door wasn’t Tom at all. In a split second, Elizabeth felt herself propelled painfully into the wall behind the door, with a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her screaming out. 

“I suggest you stay very quiet, Elizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I'm in absolutely two minds about this chapter. I feel like the sex scene is not one of my best but after three times re-writing it, it's going to have to do. 
> 
> Next, I have a bit of a confession. When I was writing Faded, I had the whole thing planned and basically written before I started posting. I had never imagined the amount of readers and people who enjoyed it would be as high as it was. I hadn't ever planned on writing a sequel but I realised Tom and Elizabeth's story wasn't done. But I genuinely don't know how I want the rest of their story to go. I don't want to disappoint you readers that have stuck around since the start of Faded with something you won't enjoy or that doesn't feel real. I'm in two minds about the ending of this chapter, so much so that by next week I may have taken it down and replaced it in favour for something I'm more sure about. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate some feedback on this chapter. I want to know if you like where it's going or whether you'd prefer something that will have a few more sunshine and rainbows. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up that there's a pretty threatening situation in this chapter - just want you to be aware!

Terror temporarily blinded Elizabeth as she grappled to try and pull the strong hand from covering her mouth. The other arm of her attacker was pressing her against the wall, just under her breasts, making it even harder for her to breathe in her panicked state. 

“Stop struggling.” The gruff voice spoke as he pushed his arm harder into her chest in an effort to get her to stop moving.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down by breathing through her nose but there was only so calm she could be with someone pinning her against the wall. Someone who knew her name and knew where Tom lived. 

When she opened her eyes, the blurring had gone and she was looking into a face that she’d hoped never to see again. Elizabeth would have recognized the dark brown eyes anywhere, clouded with rage and darker than she’d ever seen them. This was the man that had wreaked so much havoc in her life prior to Tom. The man that had given her the visible scars on her skin and the not so visible scars everywhere else. David Barnes. 

As soon as the realisation hit her that he was the one in front of her, she started struggling again. Who knew what he wanted here, what he wanted to do to her. Elizabeth wanted to do everything she could to get away. In the several years since she’d last seen him though, he’d changed. Instead of the lithe, athletic, tanned man she’d once known, he was now rather large, with greasy black hair falling into his hair. His skin was covered in spots and looked sallow and yellow like an alcoholic. The stench of vodka dripping from his breath confirmed that. 

“Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me?” His voice was laced with venom, Elizabeth tried to use her legs to kick at him, but he pulled her back from the wall and slammed her back towards it, taking the wind out of her, “I swear to god if you don’t stop moving,” Elizabeth stilled her movements as the pain from the blow took over, but her breathing rate increased, “I bet you’re wondering how I found you right?” David asked, getting closer to her face, Elizabeth nodded in answer, she didn’t want to know, but she had a feeling he was going to tell her anyway. 

“You know, the night I lost it with you, and you were spread out on that kitchen floor, with your mother just stood gawping at me, I finally felt this sense of achievement,” Elizabeth felt sick, “Even as the police drove me away there wasn’t an inch of me that regretted what I did,” There was a look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Elizabeth, she’d been on the receiving end of it more than once when she’d been hit or pushed against the wall much like she was now, “You were always so stupid, never knew how to please and I thought finally, you might have learnt your lesson,” There was a pause, “I didn’t think you’d be silly enough to give a statement, you were always so meek, I didn’t think you’d have the guts, but fucking hell that exactly what you did!” 

The raised voice, the look in his eyes and the increased pressure under her breasts was started to get to Elizabeth, there wasn’t enough air getting into her lungs through her nose, “You ruined my life Elizabeth by telling the police what you did,” He spoke, low and threatening, “I was on my way to a big firm job in London, a nice apartment in the city, a pretty blonde wife and a salary no-one could even imagine and then you had to go and ruin it by opening your stupid mouth.” 

Elizabeth remembered the kind policeman that had come to the hotel when she’d recovered. He’d been nearing retirement age and had listened to everything she’d said, writing down the bits he would need for his investigation. He’d promised that she wouldn’t have to see David again, that her testimony could be given without her appearance and that it was likely he would go to prison with the eyewitness statements of her mother and the hotel guest that had found them in the kitchen. Nothing had ever been said about what had become of David. 

“A few years in jail for pushing you about and throwing a mug of tea at you,” He chuckled, “And that was it, all my prospects gone, I’m a convicted criminal now, blacklisted from everything I’d ever wanted, all because of you,” The blurring was back in Elizabeth’s sight, “Imagine my surprise when I see that article, you’re gallivanting around in blue dresses with an actor without a care in the world of what you did to me.” 

The mention of Tom in David’s words brought Elizabeth back, surely he’d be back soon, getting milk surely couldn’t take this long. She found herself silently praying that he’d appear behind David to save her. 

“What he sees in you I haven’t the clue Elizabeth,” David continued, “You’re nothing special, you ruin lives, he’ll soon realise he doesn’t need you and move onto something better,” Elizabeth tried to block his words out, “And then you’ll be left with me again, the memory of what I did to you and of the fact that I’m out now and that I’ll never be far behind you.” 

Elizabeth gave one final struggle against David. 

“You remember that Elizabeth, won’t you?” He asked, “That I’ll never be far.” 

And with that, he let go of her and watched as she crumpled to the floor. Elizabeth looked up at him from the floor as he smiled at her before running from the house, leaving the door wide open. She took gasping breathes to try and fill her lungs as she pushed herself against the wall in a sitting position. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her lap and tried to calm the terror that was surging through her body. 

*

Tom could immediately sense that something wasn’t right when he rounded the corner and saw his front gate open. He knew he’d shut it on his way out. When he walked through it and noticed that his front door was wide open he panicked. He didn’t think Elizabeth would have left, she seemed happy when he’d left. And even so he thought she’d have covered herself better than this. He shut the gate and took long strides up the path and in through the door to find Elizabeth cowering against the wall opposite him.   
He dropped the bag that was full of the milk and biscuits he’d bought and threw himself to the floor in front of her. 

“Elizabeth?” He asked softly, noticing that she was trembling, he didn’t want to frighten her any more. 

Elizabeth didn’t reply to the soft voice. He wondered if she’d actually heard him, “Elizabeth, darling?” Tom spoke a little louder, placing a warm hand on her knee. 

At the feeling of Tom’s hand on her knee, Elizabeth looked up, briefly worried it wasn’t Tom at all. Almost immediately she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck, burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, letting herself finally cry. 

“What on earth is the matter?” He whispered softly, running one hand through her hair while the other wrapped around her middle, pressing her closely to him. 

“He…” Elizabeth tried to speak through her tears, “Oh god, Tom…” She was trying to calm herself down from hysterics, “He was here.” 

“Who?” Tom asked, a mix of feelings he’d never felt before bubbling up inside him, someone had been in his house while he wasn’t there and hurt his Elizabeth, “Who was here?”

Elizabeth pulled her face from Tom’s neck and looked him the eyes, thinking the icy blue eyes would comfort her – she hoped they would erase the memory of those wild and angry brown eyes she’d seen. 

“D..David.” Elizabeth managed to choke out before breaking down once again. 

Although Tom had a sinking suspicious as to who this David was, he asked his question, “Who is David?” He asked, carefully moving so that he could pick Elizabeth up and carry her from the hall to the living room. 

She was silent as he placed her on the sofa and wrapped her in the blanket he had draped over the top side for nights when he was too engrossed in a script or book to get up and turn the heating on. 

“Elizabeth,” Tom spoke, running a gentle hand over her cheek, “Is David who I think he is?” 

Elizabeth nodded in answer as she wrapped the blanket around her tighter, trying to stop the involuntary shivering. 

“He was here?” Tom asked, fishing his phone from his pocket, he kept a hand rested on Elizabeth’s ankle, trying his best to comfort but not smother her as he dialled the police. 

Elizabeth didn’t hear the conversation that Tom had with the police on the other end of the phone. She didn’t hear his conversation with Luke either, suggesting that he needed to get to Tom’s house immediately. All she could think about what how an hour ago her heart had been bursting with happiness at finally having Tom back in her life and now, she was so wracked with fear that she couldn’t even think straight. 

“The police will be here as soon as they can,” Tom spoke softly as he moved Elizabeth so she was led with her head in his lap, “I’m here now Elizabeth,” He whispered, running a hand over her cheek, “I won’t let anything happen to you whilst I’m here.” 

Tom felt guilty. It was completely ridiculous because neither he nor Elizabeth were to know that he abusive ex-boyfriend would locate Tom’s house and attack Elizabeth, but that didn’t stop the feelings whirring in his head. If he hadn’t gone to get milk they would both still be wrapped up in his bed, safe and sound. But he knew that to seek Elizabeth out and hurt her had been David’s goal and had it not been tonight it would have been another night. He was silently glad that it had happened when he had been so close to her. 

Next to his guilt was the anger. This man had hurt Elizabeth, not just physically but emotionally years ago. The fact that he was out of prison, walking the streets and able to hunt her down and do whatever it was he did to her in Tom’s absence made Tom seethe. He wasn’t a violent man but the want to hunt David down himself overcame him when Elizabeth sniffles made him look down at her tear stained face. Even if it cost Tom his last penny, David would pay for what he’d done to his precious Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep going in the direction I took with the last chapter!   
> Not much to say other than thank you for continuing to read and support this story! It means the world!


	13. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there's some description of domestic violence in this chapter.

Elizabeth could hear the hushed but frantic voices of Tom and Luke coming from the front hall. She’d calmed down enough to have a clear handle on what had happened and what the next few hours would hold. She was no longer stone-cold afraid, she was more infuriated than anything else. She had questions galore running through her mind and needed each and every one of them answered. A soft hand on her shoulder drew her from her thoughts. She looked behind her to Tom’s reassuring smile. 

“Luke is going to sit with us while the police are here,” He spoke softly, “Just so he knows if there’s anything he needs to do on his end to stop him finding you again.” 

“I’m really sorry,” Luke spoke, coming into her view by sitting on the other sofa, “I had no idea this was something I needed to be looking out for.” 

“It’s okay,” Elizabeth said softly, “I didn’t know it was something anyone should be looking out for.” 

The trio only had to wait the length of time it took for Tom to boil the kettle for the police to arrive. There was a young woman who had a soft face which Elizabeth immediately liked and an older man who reminded her a little of Sam. 

“Miss Allard, I’m Sergeant Libby Smith and this is my colleague Detective Inspector Rob Brailey, we’ll try and do this as quickly as we possibly can and then leave you whilst we sort it out,” Even her voice was warm and welcoming, “We understand someone broke in and threatened you, could you tell me who this individual was?” 

Tom pressed a warm mug of tea into her hands before she spoke and then sat next to her with his hand softly resting on her leg, “He was my ex-boyfriend David Barnes.” 

Libby smiled and wrote the relevant information down on her notepad, “And when was the last time you saw David?” She asked. 

“He attacked me about three years ago when I lived in Gloucester, he’d been abusive towards me for most of our relationship and one night he attacked me in the kitchen of the hotel I run with my mum, he threw a mug of hot tea at me and then proceeded to beat me before my mum and a hotel guest pulled him off me.” 

“Were you badly injured?” Asked Rob. 

“I have a permanent burn scar on my shoulder from the tea,” Elizabeth spoke, “I had bruising to my face but luckily that didn’t scar, I also received a broken collarbone and had four bruised ribs along with surface bruising along most of my upper body.” 

“And after this, did you see him before he broke in today?” Libby asked. 

“No,” Elizabeth shook her head, “I gave my testimony to the court via video so I wouldn’t have to see him.” 

“And what was the last you heard about him?” 

“That he’d ended up in prison but I didn’t know, nor really care, how long for.” 

“Okay, I know it might be hard but could you tell me what happened today?” 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and spurred on by the encouraging looks from both Tom and Luke, launched into the story of what had happened earlier that day.   
“Tom had gone to the shop to buy milk and he’d been gone a little while when I heard a knock at the door. I assumed it was just Tom who had forgotten to take a key. I opened the door and was propelled back into the wall in the hall by David, who proceeded to restrain me against the wall and tell me it was my fault all his prospects had gone out the window.” 

“So, he blamed you for his current circumstances?” Rob asked. 

“Yes, apparently he was on track for a banking job here in the city but his criminal record now prevents him from doing much of anything.” 

“Did he say anything else?” 

“Only that he’d never be far away from me.” 

Both officers nodded and were quiet whilst they wrote down what they needed on their pads. 

“Do you have any idea how he knew where to find you?” Libby asked. 

Elizabeth was about to reply when Tom jumped on. 

“I’m afraid that mostly my fault,” He spoke quietly, “I’m an actor and without wanted to sound too conceited I was in two rather big films, Thor and The Avengers quite recently,” Elizabeth could feel his hand tighten a little on her leg, “It’s meant that I’ve had an increased following of fans and media interest into my personal life, Elizabeth and I were recently photographed at an event and those photographs were published online, so I can only guess he’s located her through using information about my whereabouts.” 

“And what kind of information about your location is available online?” Rob asked Tom. 

“Well, people know I live in an artist’s cottage in Hampstead but my address for obvious reason isn’t online.” 

“Thank you,” Libby spoke, “The continuing availability of information online has seen an increase in this kind of stuff,” She looked to Elizabeth, “Could you describe him for me?” She asked, “I’m sure as a convicted criminal we have all his information on file, but photos can often be outdated.” 

“Well, his face hasn’t really changed, he’s put on a bit of weight and his skin is in awful condition and his hair was long and greasy.” 

“So, just more unkempt than what we might have on file?” Rob enquired, to which Elizabeth nodded. 

“Okay Elizabeth, I understand recounting things like this isn’t easy,” Libby spoke, “Given the nature of your previous relation with Mr Barnes and his threatening behaviour, we’re going to seek a restraining order for you, basically it will mean that it will be illegal for him to come into contact with you and if you choose, people you are close to, if he breaks this for any reason we can then prosecute him and it’ll be likely that he’ll be fined or given a prison sentence considering the severity of the break in the order.” 

“I’m going to assume he needs to be detained before any of this can happen?” Tom’s voice asked before Elizabeth could ask it. 

“Of course, but if he’s on file we’ll be able to find him relatively easily, especially if he’s told Elizabeth he’ll be close by,” Rob spoke, “Without meaning to worry you, he probably won’t be far away at this moment in time, we’ll post a few officers around the area who will keep an eye out and as soon as we have him, the process for the order can go through.” 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth spoke, feeling infinitely calmer after hearing the suggested course of action, “I just want to know he can’t hurt me or the people I care about.” 

“Of course,” Libby smiled, “Restraining orders don’t tend to get broken, if they do, it will usually be by someone else other than yourself, so once it’s in place it’ll hopefully give you some peace of mind.” 

“Is there anything I should be doing?” Luke asked, piping up for the first time that evening, “I’m Tom’s publicist so I can contact media outlets and the like if it’ll make anything easier for you guys?” 

“It’s a lovely offer,” Rob replied, “It’s probably just a good idea to lay low until we have David in custody, just so he can’t follow you.” 

“So we have to stay here?” Elizabeth asked. 

“It’s certainly not necessary to stay locked up,” Libby spoke, pocketing her notepad, “But it’s probably the safest place for you Elizabeth.” 

“Of course,” She smiled, “I’m not sure I feel like leaving anyway.” 

“Thank you for your time,” Rob said, standing up, “We understand it’s a pretty horrid situation to be in, so we’ll do our best to sort it as soon as we can, if you could just put some contact details down for us and we’ll be in touch.” 

Both Elizabeth and Tom wrote down their phone numbers and bid the officers goodbye, followed shortly by Luke’s departure after he gave Elizabeth a crushing hug. 

“I expect you’re tired?” Tom asked, as he cleared the empty tea mugs. 

“I think I should probably phone my mum.” Elizabeth said, almost absentmindedly. 

“Well, I’m going to clear up in here and then get ready for bed,” Tom spoke, kissing the top of her head, “If you want to there’s a spare room next to the bathroom for you to phone her.” 

Elizabeth took one of Tom’s hands in her own and squeezed before wrapping herself in the blanket and walking to the spare room once she’d fished her phone from her bag. 

“Elizabeth?” Came the groggy voice of her mum on the other end of the phone, she should have checked the time before phoning. 

“Sorry mum,” Elizabeth whispered down the phone, “I didn’t even look at the time.” 

“I haven’t heard from you this whole trip and then you phone me and nearly midnight?” There was an edge of irritation to her tone that Elizabeth didn’t like. 

“I’m sorry mum, it’s been mad,” Elizabeth sighed, “Something happened tonight that I think you should know about.” 

Elizabeth heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, “Go on.” 

“Well, Tom and I are on our way to being rather made up,” She began, “I was at his house this evening for dinner when something happened,” Elizabeth took a deep breath, “David turned up and threatened me.” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. If it wasn’t for the absence of a dial tone, Elizabeth would have assumed her mother had hung up, “Mum, are you there?” 

“Of course I am sweetheart,” Her tone had completely changed, “He found you?” 

“The police seem to think he’d seen photos of Tom and I together and tracked me down that way, he just barged into the house whilst Tom was out getting milk.” 

“Are you okay?” 

The question from anyone else would have been fine, Elizabeth realised. She’d have answered it perfectly, but her mother had been there the last time she’d seen David and all of a sudden she was crying. Mindful of the fact Tom was only just down the hall, she tried not to sob, but all she wanted in that moment was to hug her mother. 

“Oh mum,” She struggled to get her words out, “What am I doing here?” She asked, “If I’d stayed in Gloucester I’d have been fine.” 

“Elizabeth, if he really wanted to hunt you down he’d have done it here too,” Her mother replied, she had a point, “In fact, it would have been much easier to find you here than in London considering we’ve not moved.” 

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down, “I just need you, mum.” She sounded pathetic. 

“I know Elizabeth and you know you can come back early if you want to,” There was a pause, “But I know there’s someone in London who loves you just as much as I do, that will make you feel as safe as you would feel here,” Another pause, “Did you phone the police?” 

“Tom did,” Elizabeth replied, “They’re going to find him to put him into custody and then seek a restraining order.” 

“Good,” There was a sharper tone, “The bastard deserved much worse.” 

“I love you mum,” Elizabeth spoke all of a sudden, “I know I’ve been rubbish and showing and telling you that, but I truly love you.” 

“I know you do Elizabeth,” She spoke, a little chuckle in her voice, “And I love you too and I’m very glad you’re safe, but it’s late and I know you’ll need to sleep, no matter how unappealing it might seem now, so I’m going to say goodnight and you can phone me tomorrow to tell me what you’re going to do, okay?” 

“Okay,” Elizabeth replied, “I love you, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too, more than anything.” 

Once her mother had hung up, Elizabeth took a few moments to sit in the quiet of the room. Her mind was running through all sorts of situations and thoughts so much so that it was starting to give her a headache. 

She quietly padded down the hall and into Tom’s room, who was sat on his bed flicking through his phone. On seeing her, he smiled, leant over to put his phone on charge and snuggled down in the bed. Elizabeth wasted no time in getting in to the other side to snuggle into him. 

The pair led like that for some time with the light on. Elizabeth could sense that Tom wanted to say something to her. 

“Don’t say anything,” She whispered softly, “I just want you to hold me so I can feel safe when I sleep.” 

Tom moved Elizabeth wordlessly so her head was rested on his naked chest. She could feel Tom’s breath on the top of her head and the rise and fall of his chest lulled her into sleep without speaking a word to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've noticed that I've lost quite a few readers - I completely understand and whilst it's disappointing, I'm trying my best to bring this story to a succinct end so I can start work on something that will be a much better than this!   
> Thank you to those of you that have stuck around! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler, but some cute fluffy moments!

Elizabeth had endured her worst night’s sleep in years. Despite Tom’s presence next to her and his methodical rubbing of fingertips along her skin, it took her hours to drop off. Paired with the vivid nightmares of David breaking in to various places that Elizabeth found herself to hurt her or the people she loved, she was almost glad when the sun streamed through Tom’s curtains and he roused and rubbed his hands across his face. 

She pushed herself up so she was leant against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest as Tom looked up at her from his place led on his pillows. 

“You look absolutely shattered,” He spoke softly, running a hand along the bare skin of her leg, “Why don’t you go back to sleep?” 

“Because what’s waiting there is far more unpleasant than feeling tired.” She replied, smiling down at him. 

“You know he’s not going to hurt you, right?” Tom asked, moving so he was resting on his elbow, “I won’t let him come anywhere near you and then that order will make sure for me.” 

“I know Tom,” Elizabeth said quietly, “It doesn’t help the fact that seeing his face brought back everything he ever did to me though.” 

There was silence save for the sounds of Tom getting out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt, “I’m sorry,” He spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Stay here, I’ll make breakfast.” 

As Tom was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, Elizabeth flicked through her phone. There was a message from her mother asking if she had slept, one from Sam, who Elizabeth assumed had been told by her mother what had happened by the offers of violence and one from Luke that had been sent last night apologising for what had happened. 

By the time she’d replied to all the messages, Tom was walking back into the room with a tray almost overflowing with all sorts of food, toast smothered with jam, two small bowls of granola and a big bowl of fresh fruit. He put the tray down and went back to the kitchen, only to come back with a small tray that had coffee, tea and milk on it. 

“I could get used to this.” Elizabeth giggled, pouring some milk into a mug of coffee. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever made so much effort at breakfast,” He replied, doctoring his own mug of tea, “It seems silly now but I cut the apple into heart shapes.” He held one up to Elizabeth before both of them fell into hysterics. 

Once they had calmed down, Elizabeth plucked the heart-shaped apple flesh from Tom’s fingers and ate it, “No-one’s ever cut apple hearts for me before,” Elizabeth said, “Not even Sam!” 

The pair finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, as Tom helped himself to the last grape in the fruit bowl, Elizabeth proposed what she had been thinking about since last night. 

“I think I’d like to go home Tom.” She spoke quietly. 

“Today?” He asked without looking at her. 

“It sounds silly and it has nothing to do with you, but I think I’d feel more comfortable at home, safer even.” She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’d like to come with you,” Tom murmured, “At least until he’s been found and the order has gone through, just so I know you’re okay.” 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you stay here?” Elizabeth asked, pulling on his shoulder so he would turn around to look at her, “I’m not leaving you again,” She said softly, moving closer to him, “You’ll be sick of me, I swear, but I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

Tom smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Why don’t you get dressed and ready to pick your things up and I’ll phone the officer from yesterday to give them a heads up that we’ll be moving around, okay?” Elizabeth nodded, “If they’re right and he’s still around he should try and follow us, which will make it easier for them to find him.” 

Elizabeth kissed Tom once more before they parted ways – Elizabeth to shower and dress and Tom to phone the police. 

Once Elizabeth was showered and dress, smelling much more like a man than she’d wished, she sent her mother a text to let her know she would be home later that day with Tom in tow. 

“The police agree that it’s probably a good idea for us to move about a bit,” Tom spoke, coming back into his room, startling Elizabeth a little, “Sorry lovely, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Are you sure you can afford the time to come back with me?” Elizabeth asked as she gathered her phone. 

“Elizabeth, I would move heaven and earth to come with you,” Tom said, pulling her into his chest, “I’ve got nothing to do for the next couple of weeks and I’m sure Luke will revel in some time off from me.” 

Elizabeth chuckled a little, “Did the police say anything else?” 

“Just to be careful, I told them we’d be going to the hotel and then to your hotel back in Gloucester and that they’d keep an eye out here and alert the local police back home to be on the lookout. They have our numbers if they need us.” 

Once Elizabeth gathered her bag and Tom was dressed, he drove them to the hotel. Elizabeth found herself looking around much more than she had done before, she was alert, she wanted to anticipate David if he was around. Thankfully the journey to the hotel and up to her room was simple. 

“Did you like it here?” Tom asked, as Elizabeth let them in to her room. 

“It’s a bit rich for my blood,” She replied, wasting no time in collecting things ready to be packed away, “I love how it feels like I’m in a Jane Austen novel but the thing with working in a hotel means I’m constantly judging – either them for what they’d doing wrong or our hotel for what we don’t do.” 

“I hadn’t really thought of it like that,” Tom spoke, helping Elizabeth to pack by gently putting her make-up back into its bag, “I stayed here once, don’t ask me why when I live here anyway, but when Luke and I were planning how to get you here, I thought you’d love it.” 

Elizabeth stopped and smiled, “I probably would have enjoyed it a lot more had I not hated you, I was constantly angry until the Tower of London.” 

Tom brought the make-up bag over to Elizabeth, reached over her shoulder and placed it gently in the suitcase. Instead of walking away to pack something else, he rested his hands on her shoulders and bent slightly to press kisses on her neck. 

“I would have liked to have made it up to you on that bed.” He whispered lowly into her ear. 

The scandalous nature of his words combined with the steady stream of wet kisses caused Elizabeth to gasp and lean into Tom’s chest, forgetting momentarily all about the need to pack. 

“Your bed did just as good a job,” She replied, turning around in his arms to place a kiss on his lips, “Now you need to stop distracting so I can finish packing.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” He chuckled, giving her a little salute. 

Once Elizabeth had packed her things, checked out and the hotel had generously offered to refund Tom the money for the couple of days left, Tom put Elizabeth’s suitcase into the back of his car. 

“So, before we head off, is there anywhere you’d particularly like to see from the inside of the car?” Tom asked, getting comfortable in the driver’s seat. 

“I saw everything I wanted,” Elizabeth replied, smiling across the car, “Just take me home.” 

“Your wish is my command.” 

*

Elizabeth at some point on the journey home had managed to fall asleep. When she woke she was just as surprised as Tom that she hadn’t dreamt of anything at all. 

“I was going to nudge you to keep you awake,” Tom spoke, not taking his eyes from the road, “But then judging how you looked this morning I just thought it was best to let you sleep.” 

Elizabeth rubbed at her eyes, cursed silently as she noticed mascara smudges on her fingers and looked out the window. 

“Holy shit,” She said, sitting up, “I’ve been sleeping for ages, we’re nearly there!” 

“Out cold you were,” He chuckled, “I even managed to stop for coffee and you didn’t wake up,” Elizabeth eyes him enviously, “Don’t glare at me,” Tom spoke, “It wasn’t that long ago, if you’re desperate there’s some still in my cup that should still be warm.” 

Without needing to be told twice, Elizabeth nabbed the cup and took a large sip. It was just the right side of warm, but would inject some life into her none-the-less.   
It didn’t take long for the pair of them to arrive at the hotel. Elizabeth directed him to a parking space next to the car that she and her mother shared. As soon as they were out of the car, Elizabeth was itching to get in to the hotel to see her mother. 

Tom trailed behind with Elizabeth’s case as they walked in through the front door. There was a flurry in front of him as Elizabeth ran to her mother and enveloped her in a hug. Tom sighed as he put down the case, noticing Sam walking towards him from behind the reception desk. For a split second, Tom thought he was going to be on the receiving end of a punch, but Sam stopped short and extended a hand for him to shake, which he gladly took, which ended up in him being pulled into a manly welcome hug. 

“Thank you for what you’ve done,” Sam spoke quietly, so the two women who were still embraced couldn’t hear, “She really loves you and had you not been around when that bastard came for her, I know she wouldn’t be anywhere near as light as she is now, you’ve changed her.” 

Tom was lost for words so simply nodded as he let Sam’s hand go. 

Once Elizabeth had said hello to Sam, and Elizabeth’s mother had been allowed ample time to hug and thank Tom, they stood in the lobby, almost awkwardly until Sam spoke. 

“So, is there any news for the police?” 

Tom shook his head, “They thought us moving about would make it easier for him to find, according to them it’s common for people like him to hang around and wait to find another way to attack and considering he told Elizabeth he wouldn’t be far away, it was likely that he would be hanging around,” He explained, “They have our numbers for when they do find him though, which, God be willing, won’t be long.” 

“You two must be worn out from travelling,” Elizabeth’s mother exclaimed, “Why don’t you head upstairs for a while and then we can have dinner together at say, seven-ish?” 

With that agreed, Tom carried Elizabeth’s suitcase up the familiar stairs and down corridors that he remembered all too well. Her room hadn’t changed at all, save for new books on the shelf and a different string of fairy lights along her bedframe. 

“You know, in all my time knowing him, I’ve never seen Sam behind the reception desk,” Elizabeth murmured as she dropped her bag on her desk, “I’m glad he’s a cook because he looked so out of place behind it.” 

The end of her speech was punctuated with a rather large yawn. 

“I’m going to assume that just over two hours of sleep in the car hasn’t been enough?” Tom asked, to which she shook her head, “Nap?” He offered, looking at his watch. They could get a good three hours in before they would have to start making themselves presentable for dinner. 

“Now there’s an offer I cannot refuse, Mister Hiddleston.” Elizabeth chuckled, kicking off her shoes, watching as Tom did the same. 

 

Within minutes Elizabeth was curled up on Tom’s chest, snoring lightly, as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her from nightmares. He’d stay up all night if he had to if it meant Elizabeth would sleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a burst of ideas going into this chapter, which is why this one is so lame! But I promise that there are some good things coming up!   
> Also, if I've planned things right, we should be on the way to finishing up with this story! (I'm secretly glad because I have an idea brewing for another Tom fic right after this one!)   
> I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for sticking around!


	15. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets some news and another unwelcome visit.

Elizabeth’s brief sleep had not been a pleasant one. Her dream hadn’t been threatening or outwardly violent, but it had involved David popping up everywhere that she was exploring with Tom in her dream world. He’d be watching them from a table as they walked past, or peering at them through gaps in bookshelves in shops or walking just a few paces behind them in the countryside. 

By the time Tom was trying to wake her with soft kisses to the side of her neck, a small film of sweat was pooling at the small of her back and across her face. The touch of Tom’s warm lips startled her a little, but as soon as she remembered where she was and who she was with, she calmed and moulded into Tom’s kisses. 

“We’ve got about an hour,” He murmured softly, turning her face to his to softly kiss her lips, “Did you sleep alright?” 

Elizabeth let out a sigh, “Well, I slept and feel better for it, but I dreamt about him.” 

“I’ll tell you as many times as I have to until someone catches the bastard,” Tom spoke, “That I won’t let him hurt you again and if for some reason he gets through me, he’s got Sam to go through and then your mother.” 

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the thought of having so many people behind her, willing to protect her. 

“I think I’m going to shower,” Elizabeth said, pushing herself up from her bed, when her phone began ringing on the bedside table, “Or maybe I won’t.” She muttered, picking up the phone without looking at the number. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, is that Elizabeth?” Came a voice she recognised as the woman police officer from yesterday. 

“It is, yes.” 

“Excellent, it’s Libby from the Metropolitan police, is now a good time?” 

“Of course.” Elizabeth replied, feeling a hopefulness bubble in her stomach. 

“Unfortunately, we’ve still not been able to apprehend David,” She started, causing disappointment to flow over Elizabeth’s hope, “But I’ve been doing some digging into his case file and have uncovered the fact that he was released from prison with a restraining order already in place, which means when we do eventually apprehend him, thanks to the severity of his breach of order, he’ll most likely end up back in prison.” 

“But there’s no sign of him?” Elizabeth asked, which piqued Tom’s attention from his place on her bed. 

“Unfortunately not here,” Libby replied, “We can safely assume that he plans to make contact with you after what he said to you, which means he won’t be far, as uncomfortable as it might be to hear that, but when he does appear again, call the police immediately if you can,” There was a pause, “Judging by the way your boyfriend was looking at you, he’ll get to him before he gets to you anyway.” 

“Thank you.” Elizabeth spoke softly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s my job, I just wanted you to be aware of the new situation and to know we’re working closely with your local police to make sure he’s apprehended.” 

There were curt goodbyes from both women before Elizabeth hung up and leant back over to plug her phone back in to charge. 

“Who was that?” Tom asked, getting up from his bed to rummage through his suitcase for a clean shirt. 

“The police officer from yesterday,” Elizabeth replied, following his lead to her wardrobe to pick out a clean dress, “She says that when he was released from prison he already had a restraining order against him, which means he’s breached that and will most likely end up back in prison when they catch him.” 

There was no reply from Tom as Elizabeth flicked through her wardrobe to find a dress that would be cool enough in the summer heat. She felt Tom wrap his arms around her waist from behind and moulded into his embrace immediately. 

“If he comes anywhere near you again, prison is going to be the least of his worries.” 

Elizabeth turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, “You have to promise you won’t end up in trouble because of him,” Elizabeth whispered into his ear, “I like knowing you’ll keep me safe, but I can’t be without you again.” 

Tom kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head, “I promise.” He said softly after a moment of silence and then untangled himself from her to go and change his shirt. 

Deciding to forgo her shower until later that evening, Elizabeth shucked out of the crumpled dress she was wearing and slipped on a different dress – light pink with butterflies positioned periodically along the material. It fell to just above her knee and paired with a pair of simple white flats she deemed herself to do for dinner that evening. 

Elizabeth’s mother and Sam were already sat at a table pouring various drinks when Elizabeth and Tom walked into the dining room, hand in hand. 

“Rested?” Her mother asked, kissing her cheek. 

“Yes thank you.” She smiled, sitting down next to Tom, opposite the chair her mother had stood from. 

“Red or white?” She heard Sam ask Tom as she settled down with her own glass of red wine. 

“I had a call from the police woman who is working the case,” Elizabeth said as she watched Tom thank Sam for his glass of white wine, “David was released from prison with a restraining order, so when they catch him, he’ll be going back to where he belongs.” 

“That is excellent news,” Sam spoke, smiling at her from the other end of the table, “Give the bastard what he deserves.” 

There was a period of brief silence where the table sat and sipped their wine. Tom slipped a hand onto Elizabeth’s dress covered thigh, not sexually, just to let her know he was there. 

“How come you aren’t down in the kitchen?” Elizabeth asked Sam as two waiters dished out bowls of delicious looking tomato soup. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while and you’ve had quite the traumatic few days,” Sam spoke, sprinkling pepper on his soup, “They can cope without me for an evening.” 

Elizabeth sipped slowly on her soup but noticed that her mother hadn’t touched her food. 

“Are you okay?” Elizabeth asked, filling her spoon with more soup ready to eat. 

“Elizabeth, Sam and I have something to tell you.” 

Elizabeth froze, spoon half-way to her mouth. She looked back and forth between the pair of them before setting her spoon back down into her soup. When neither of them spoke, she gave a look her mother knew well, one that meant to hurry up and come out with it. 

“This isn’t easy,” Elizabeth could feel Tom squeeze her thigh gently, letting her know he was there whatever was about to come out of her mother’s mouth, “But Sam and I…” A pause whilst her mother tried to find her words, “Well, there really isn’t any other way to say this, so I’m just going to come out with it… we’re together.” 

There was a pause where Elizabeth sat back in her chair and processed what her mother had just told her. 

“Oh my god,” She breathed, “Are you guys serious?” She asked, more rhetorically than anything else, “This is amazing!” 

The rest of the table took a collective sigh of relief, Tom included, at Elizabeth’s reaction. Sam and Darcey had been nervous as to how Elizabeth would react to their relationship.

“How long?” She asked, reaching across the table to take hold of her mother’s hand. 

“Well, it’s been bubbling for a while, but we decided to hang caution to the wind the day you went to London.” 

“I’m so happy.” Elizabeth said, smiling at Sam. 

“You don’t mind?” Her mother enquired. 

“Do I mind?” Elizabeth asked, “Why would I? You’ve been so unhappy for so long since what happened with, well, you know, you deserve to be happy,” She turned to Sam, “And Sam is the closest thing to a father figure I’ve ever had, so no, I do not mind one bit.” 

Tom, feeling slightly like a spare part in all of this, reached for his wine glass and lifted it, “To Darcey and Sam.” 

Elizabeth couldn’t hide her grin as she picked up her own glass, along with her mother and Sam, and clinked them together. It had taken a traumatic visit from her abusive ex-boyfriend, but in that moment, with Tom’s hand on her thigh, her mother happy and finally a semblance of a family in her life, Elizabeth felt the beginning string of faith, hope and healing wrap around her heart. 

Later that evening, Elizabeth decided after a period of time away from the hotel that she wanted to help her mother out. Whenever Elizabeth was away, which granted wasn’t very often, lots of the administrative duties got neglected in favour of looking after the guests. So Elizabeth took her place behind reception, with Tom sat down in the chair next to hers, reading her copy of Othello he’d plucked from her shelf after dinner. 

“I really don’t understand how you can read that for enjoyment.” Elizabeth commented as she went through the check-in book to see how many people they would be expecting in the next few days. 

“The same way you can read the same Jane Austen novel six times without getting bored,” Tom replied without looking up from the book, “I just enjoy it.” 

“But how?” Elizabeth chuckled, re-filling the feedback slips, “It’s like reading a foreign language.” 

“And Jane Austen isn’t?” He replied, finally looking up, “The language was just as different in the 18th century as it was in Shakespeare’s day.” 

“It’s more recognisable as English than that is.” 

“I think you’ve got a pre-conceived idea of what Shakespeare is,” Tom chastised her gently, “Just like you did when you were studying it, just because it’s different doesn’t mean it can’t be enjoyed,” He spoke softly, “And besides, I’ve read it more times than I can remember and I was in it, so I don’t have to think about what he means, I just know.” 

“I think I’ll stick to Austen.” Elizabeth spoke, kissing his cheek. 

Elizabeth watched and smiled as Sam came out of the dining room and walked behind the desk and into the office where her mother would be catching up on the filing. 

“The leaflets could do with a top up.” He winked at her as he opened the office door, walked in and closed it behind him. 

“Tom, under there should be a box full of leaflets,” Elizabeth pointed to the space under the desk nearest to him, “Just grab me a handful please.” 

Tom did as he was told and passed Elizabeth a large handful of leaflets that advertised the must-see local attractions. She walked from behind the desk and began stocking the leaflets that had dwindled when she heard the front door of the hotel open. She couldn’t remember hearing about a late check-in so assumed it would be a guest coming back in from a day of exploring, so she opted to continue stocking the leaflets. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around quickly and let a scream leave her lips as she was pulled away from the leaflet stand. She lost her footing and fell slap bang into the chest of Richard Barnes. 

Elizabeth’s scream had set into motion a set of events that happened too quickly for her to really register. The sound had surprised Richard enough that he’d pushed her back and slapped her straight round the face. Tom, who had looked up from his book at her scream watched him hit her and was on the situation before he could think. 

“Hey!” He bellowed, long strides meaning he had Richard pinned against the wall opposite in seconds, “You get the hell away from her.” 

This commotion had brought both Elizabeth’s mother and Sam out from the office. Her mother ran straight to Elizabeth who was cradling her slapped cheek with tears running down her face. Sam on the other hand made a beeline from Tom who was holding Richard against the wall in a position not unlike the one he’d had Elizabeth in back in Tom’s house. 

The hand on Tom’s shoulder meant he loosened his grip on Richard, but not enough to let him wriggle free. He turned to see Sam behind him, who motioned for him to get out of the way, which he did, knowing that Sam was going to do exactly what Tom wanted to do. He stepped back and let the bigger man throw one hell of a punch that landed right on Richard’s nose. 

Tom looked around the lobby as Sam pulled another punch, this time to the side of Richard’s face that resulted in him falling to the floor, groaning in pain. He couldn’t see Elizabeth and was glad for it. She didn’t need to see this side of things. With Richard writhing on the floor in pain, Sam took a moment to shut the front door of the hotel so that if he did make a miraculous recovery, he could catch him before he had chance to run. Then he motioned for Tom to go to the office to Elizabeth, which he did without hesitation.   
She was sat on a chair with an icepack from the first aid kit against her inflamed cheek when he walked in. She had tears running down her face, both from fear and pain Tom assumed. 

“I’ve phoned the police.” Her mother said quietly to Tom as he knelt in front of Elizabeth. 

He didn’t speak. Just took her unoccupied hand in his and kissed it gently. Her tear-filled, fearful eyes that met his were enough to break his heart, but he knew that when the police got here, she would never in her life have to worry about the low-life outside on the floor. 

Much to the detriment of his knees, he stayed knelt on the floor in front of Elizabeth, running soothing fingers along the back of her hand until the police arrived. They were thoughtful enough to arrest and take Richard from the premises before anything else. Then her mother invited an officer into the office to speak with Elizabeth. 

“Hello Elizabeth,” Much to the girls delight, it was the elderly police officer that had taken the case the first time, “First of all, I want to apologise on behalf of our establishment that you’ve had to go through this again,” His friendly voice soothed her enough that she was able to look him in the eye and finally take hold of Tom’s hand, “Secondly, he’s been taken away and I can guarantee that he’ll be back in prison for the foreseeable future due to the severity of the break in the order he had placed on him when released from prison.” 

Elizabeth thanked him quietly. All she wanted at that moment was for Tom to gather her up in his arms and take her to bed. She was exhausted and frightened and all she wanted was to be curled up in his arms with her lips on his. 

“I just need to take a photograph of where he hit you and then I can leave you alone.” 

Elizabeth obliged and sat still whilst the police officer took the photographs he needed of the quickly bruising side of her face. 

“If that gets worse, would you take some more photographs for me?” He directed the question to Tom, “It’s all good evidence against a longer sentence, you see.” 

Tom nodded and shook the officers hand and assured he would send over photographs if needs be. 

“I’ll tell you what I told you last time Elizabeth,” The officer said, “You won’t have to see him again to testify, it can all be done through statements.” 

Elizabeth nodded silently and shook his hand as he took his leave. Tom watched from the door as the police officer shook Darcey and Sam’s hands before leaving. He then turned to Elizabeth, wordlessly extending his hand for her to take. 

“Bed time?” He asked softly. 

Elizabeth put her hand in his and followed behind him as he led her from the office into the lobby. She stopped to hug her mother and Sam, who she thanked for whatever it was he’d done to Richard. 

“You don’t need to mention it sweetheart,” He whispered softly into her hair, “We don’t have to worry about him ever again.” 

She slowly followed behind Tom who was gripping her hand in his own, not letting her go until they were safely ensconced in her room. 

“Thank you.” She said, quietly. 

Tom turned around and pulled Elizabeth to his chest, “You don’t need to thank me, baby girl,” He replied, running a hand through her hair, “What was I supposed to do, hm?” He asked softly, “Leave you?” 

“No-one has ever protected me like that before,” She looked up at him, “I’m just so glad you’re here.” 

Tom pressed his lips to the top of her head and led her by the hands to her bed. He moved to be behind her and careful slipped the straps of her dress down her arms. Where the dress was slightly too big for her it fell from her body without having to be coaxed. Tom looked around and laid eyes on the nightdress she’d worn when he was here in January. He slipped the silk over Elizabeth’s head and pressed a kiss to her neck. 

Elizabeth situated herself on her side of the bed as Tom shed most of his clothes. He slipped into bed next to her and pulled her to his chest. 

“You know,” Elizabeth spoke softly, “For the first time for as long as I can remember, I think I’m happy.” 

“And why is that?” Tom asked, running his fingertips along her arm. 

“I never thought my mum would ever find someone to make her happy,” She explained, “And she’s moved on with the best person I could imagine, you’re here and Richard is gone,” She sighed, “I’m just content.” 

Tom was silent for a while, a smile on his face at his words. 

“I can’t think of someone who deserves happiness more than you and your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer update to make up for the filler chapters we've been having lately! I'm really glad that I'm back on track with where I wanted this story to end up. These two are back where they belong and where I feel most comfortable writing them! 
> 
> I'm so glad that Elizabeth is finally getting some happy news! 
> 
> Also, we're on the downhill stretch of this story! Only one or two chapters left to go! 
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying it! I'd love to hear what you're thinking!


	16. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There some smut and some future planning.

The first time Elizabeth woke that night, the clock told her it was just past 2am. Tom’s arms hadn’t kept her safe from Richard in her dreams and she’d woken with a start, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat just before Richard’s fist could connect to her face. As much as she wanted to leap from her bed and splash water over her face, Tom’s arms wound even tighter around her in his sleep, pulling her back to the comfort of his chest and back into sleep. 

The second time she woke it was half past three and this time her dream had been more violent. Not just towards herself this time. Richard had taken it upon himself to thoroughly beat Tom to the ground before he loomed on her. She was surprised that she hadn’t let a small scream leave her lips as she jolted up in bed. 

At some point, Tom had moved away from her and was sleeping with his back towards her. She quietly took the opportunity of being free from his grasp to pad to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water tap and gently as she could and pooled the cool water in her hands before pressing it to her face and the back of her neck. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bloodshot eyes and the beginnings of some awfully dark circles around the underneath of her eyes, caused by her lack of sleep in the past 48 hours. Once Elizabeth had gulped down a glass of cold water, she went back to bed. 

The feeling of weight adding to the bed stirred Tom from his sleep. He groaned a little and was almost tempted to go back sleep until he felt soft lips pressing chaste kisses to the back of his shoulder. 

“What time is it?” He whispered, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Elizabeth’s soft lips on his skin. 

“About half past three,” She whispered back, “I had a bad dream.” 

Tom rolled over gently and let his eyes adjust to the darkness so they focused on Elizabeth’s face. He reached a hand out and gently brushed his fingers along her skin. Although she had plashed water on her face, he could still feel the heat radiating off her. The heat of the summer wasn’t helping much either. 

“He hurt you,” Elizabeth whispered, letting her face rub gently against Tom’s hand, “Beat you up so he could get to me.” 

Tom wordlessly tilted Elizabeth’s face and pressed a gentle kiss atop her little book tattoo behind her ear which made Elizabeth sigh and eyes flutter close. 

“He’s not here,” Tom whispered into her ear, causing gooseflesh to appear on her pale skin, “He’s currently led in a cell and with any luck will be for some time,” Another kiss to the skin behind her ear, “And you’re here with me, aren’t you baby girl?” 

“Yes.” Elizabeth gasped out, thoroughly enjoying the sound of Tom’s sleepy voice so close to her ear.

Tom slowly dragged his lips from behind her ear to her lips, pressing an opened mouth kiss to her sumptuous lips. He moved slowly so that Elizabeth ended up on her back, her hands in his hair as he kissed her. He moved gently so not to startle her so he had one arm under her neck and one free to roam over her skin. 

“Your voice,” Elizabeth managed to choke out as Tom’s lips left hers for her neck, “Makes me _weak._ ” 

Tom stopped his assault on her neck and moved his lips back to her ears, “My voice, eh?” He asked, the breath from his words tickling Elizabeth’s skin, “Tell me Elizabeth, what is it exactly about my voice that makes you so weak?” Tom almost growled into her ear. 

“It’s so perfect,” Elizabeth said, shakenly, feeling Tom’s soft fingers shucking up the silk material of her nightdress, “You speak so eloquently and then you growl or your tone changes and, _my god_...” She trailed off as his fingers slipped under the band of her underwear, long fingers brushing her clit ever so gently. 

Tom trailed his fingers down from her clit to drag the wetness pooling from her back up to her clit, “Is that all for my voice?” He whispered huskily into her ear. 

“You know it is.” Came Elizabeth’s strained reply as his fingers circled her clit causing her back to arch off the bed ever so slightly. 

“So let’s say I continue speaking into your ear like this,” He breathed, “And carry on touching you like this,” He punctuated by applying a little more pressure to her clit whilst rubbing in small circles, “How long do you think it would take you to cum?” 

“Why don’t you… ohhhhh,” Elizabeth tried to speak, “Carry o..on and find out?” 

“That’s exactly what I intend to do, sweet girl.” He murmured into her ear. 

Elizabeth groaned slightly as Tom took his expert fingers from her clit but almost cried out from relief when he slipped two of them inside of her, moving his thumb back to her clit. 

If Tom’s voice did this to Elizabeth, it was Elizabeth’s gasps and moans that did the same to Tom. He’d been with his fair share of women and all of them had been different in their own way but had always been loud in bed. Elizabeth’s small gasps and moans were so quiet almost like they were just for him, which of course they were. He was the only one who needed to know what he did to her and to him, it was one of the sexiest things about being with her in this way. 

Tom curled his fingers inside Elizabeth without warning and earned an arching back and a rather violent intake of breath as she began moving her hips in time with the movements of his fingers. She could feel the tell-tale coiling in his lower belly that was telling her that if she could just get a little more friction she’d tip right over the edge. 

“Tom…” She moaned, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to dig her nails into his skin, “Harder… please.” 

Tom obliged and started rubbing her clit faster, moving his fingers in and out harder, timing perfectly with the movement of her hips. 

“Go on Elizabeth,” He cooed in her ear, “Cum for me baby, all over my fingers.” 

The sound of his voice in her ear had her falling off the cliff she had been teetering on. She moaned his name and rode wave after wave of her orgasm until she was lying breathless in Tom’s arms. He pulled his fingers from inside of her and went to pull her to his chest. 

“No,” She spoke, forcefully, grabbing his arm to pull him on top of her, **“Fuck me.”**

Tom had never heard a sweeter request and obliged the red headed beauty below him by fucking her and making love to her until she was deliciously sore and sated and the birds had begun to sing outside. 

*

Although Tom had done a brilliant job of wearing the both of them out, by nine-thirty Elizabeth was awake and restless. Although she enjoyed summer, the heat was something that she had yet to get to grips with. In her 26 years on earth, she’d never found a way to make herself comfortable in extreme heat. She padded quietly from the bed after extraditing herself from Tom’s arms and threw open the double doors that led to the balcony. 

The sun was already blazing over the grounds of the hotel, the metal of the balcony railings was already nearly too hot to touch. But there was just something Elizabeth loved about summer days. How the heat made everything seem hazy and slow. 

She gave a gentle gasp as she felt Tom’s arms wrap around her waist. 

“Now, this is something I didn’t know you had,” He muttered into her hair, “That view is incredible.” 

Elizabeth turned so she was facing him, “Not as incredible as my view now.” 

The pair chuckled before Tom gave Elizabeth a light kiss to her lips, “I don’t know about you, darling,” He spoke quietly, “But last night’s activities have me rather famished,” Elizabeth felt a light blush creep onto her skin, “Breakfast?” 

Elizabeth nodded and the pair went about showering and dressing ready to go down to breakfast. By the time they were ready – Tom dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt and Elizabeth in a light blue flowing maxi-dress – breakfast service was over, but Sam, his ever-obliging self, had set aside fresh fruit, cereals and yoghurt for the pair of them. 

Tom noticed as he slathered a slice of toast in jam that Elizabeth look deep in thought as she mixed her yoghurt with slices of peach and honey. 

“Are you alright there?” He asked, a smile on his face. 

Elizabeth looked up from her mixing, “Yes, I’m fine, just thinking really.” 

“About what?” Tom asked before biting into his toast. 

“About how I’d really like to do something out of this whole situation.” She spoke plainly, scooping up a slice of peach with her spoon. 

“What do you mean?” Tom enquired. 

“Well,” Elizabeth sighed, “When everything happened the first time with Richard, I shut myself away from everything and spent months wondering what I’d done wrong,” She explained, “I didn’t see a therapist because the last thing I wanted was for someone to reduce what I’d been through to something clinical and clean cut,” She sipped at her orange juice, “There was a high possibility that the woman or man in front of me wouldn’t ever had been through what I’d been through and I guess all I wanted was for someone to sit in front of me, who’d been abused, been through what I had, and tell me it was going to be alright,” Another spoonful of peach and yoghurt, “I think what I’m trying to figure out is how I can be that person for someone else? Someone that people can reach out to talk with after getting out of an abusive relationship.” 

Tom sat across the table, stunned at Elizabeth. Yesterday she’d come face-to-face for the second time with a man who’d abused her and permanently scarred her and here she was, thinking not of herself and her own troubles, but the troubles of other people. 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Tom smiled across the table, “I think it’s an amazing idea – we can set you up a website maybe?” He suggested, before a brainwave struck him, “Or, what about a book club?” 

“A book club?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Well, books are your main passion, are they not?” Elizabeth nodded in response, “Set up a monthly book club specifically for victims of domestic abuse,” Tom suggested, “It could be a way for women, and indeed men, to come together with people who have been through what they’ve been through, healthy discussion about a book you’ve all read, you’d become a support network for each other.” 

A smile spread across Elizabeth’s face, “You’re a genius,” She spoke, “You know that right?” 

“I’ve been told.” He chuckled in response, draining the last of his cup of tea. 

*

Later that day, on the instruction of her mother that she really didn’t Elizabeth help and that she should instead spend her time with Tom, the pair found themselves led under a rather large tree in the hotel grounds reading. Tom had her copy of Othello and Elizabeth had picked up her copy of Northanger Abbey that had certainly seen better days.   
Every now and then, Tom would raise his eyes from his book and watch Elizabeth giggle at her book, or run a hand over her forehead to try and cool herself down. She was led down on the grass, her head resting next to Tom’s legs, whilst he was sat with his back against the tree trunk. He marked his page and put his head down, running a hand over Elizabeth’s arm that wasn’t holding her book above her face. 

“Can I ask you something?” He spoke, quietly. 

Elizabeth tilted her head so she was looking at him, placing her open book on the floor next to her, “Of course.” 

Tom took a deep breath, nervous as to what her answer was going to be, “How would you feel about maybe coming back to London?” 

Elizabeth sat up at his question, “Do you mean….?” She trailed off. 

“As in, to live with me.” 

Elizabeth was stunned. The idea of going back with Tom to London was one that excited her. She loved him dearly, whether she wanted to admit how much or not and the idea of being without him wasn’t even comprehensible to her anymore. But when she thought about what had happened the last time she’d been in his home and how much time he’d take away from it with his blossoming career, she wasn’t sure she could. 

“Tom…” She began, “I’m flattered, I really am…” 

“But you can’t?” He finished for her. 

“You have no idea how much I want to say yes,” She said, moving closer to him so she was almost sitting on his lap, “But what happened the last time I was there,” Tom cursed himself for not thinking more carefully before asking her, “And all the time you’re going to spend not living there with me, not to mention the fact that my job is here, I make my living here, with my mum, and whilst she’s got Sam with her, she can’t manage here on her own.” 

Tom sighed, slightly irritated, not at Elizabeth, but his own haste. He threw his head back to rest on the tree trunk behind him so he wouldn’t have to look at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth herself could tell this wasn’t the answer he’d wanted to hear. She knew that his life was in London. That’s where Luke was, that’s where his heart was. She couldn’t ask him to move everything to live with her here, that wouldn’t be fair. But there was the start of an idea blooming in her brain. 

“Tom, look at me,” She murmured, moving his face with her hands, “What about, I stay here when you’re away and come to London with you when you’re home?” She suggested, “At least for now, whilst I figure things out with my mum and try and find a job closer to London maybe?” 

“You don’t have to work, you know?” He pointed out. 

Elizabeth laughed a little and shook her head, “If you think I’m mooching off you, you’ve got another thing coming, I wasn’t meant to be a housewife,” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’m not asking for this to be forever Tom,” She spoke softly, “Just until I figure things out.” 

Tom smiled and pulled her to his lips with a hand around the back of her neck. He pulled away moments later, Elizabeth breathing heavily. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I think the next chapter may be the last one! (I'm just as sad as you all are!)   
> But for now, let's enjoy these two sweethearts finally getting some good in their lives!   
> Would love to know what you guys are thinking! Thank you for sticking with it! I love you all!


	17. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Lots of fluff and lots of closure. 
> 
> *THIS IS A REPOST!*

***Six months later***

Elizabeth cursed the English weather as she stepped out from the community centre with no umbrella, just as a well times downpour unleashed itself from the heavens. She waved goodbye to Allison who was the last person from the book club to leave as she decided how best to deal with the sudden downpour. 

She should have been better prepared. This was January. In London. It was bound to rain. And here she was, stuck under an awning with nothing but a hoodless jacket for protection against the elements. In a split second decision, Elizabeth hiked her bag off her shoulder and on to the increasingly dampening floor. She took her arms from her coat and placed it over her head as a make-shift cover for the rain. All she had to do was dart from the doorway to the tube station that was just down the road. 

By the time she’d made it to the tube station, she was even more annoyed at herself for choosing a coat that wasn’t waterproof. She’d chosen a lovely patterned corduroy jacket instead of something plain and practical. The rain drops were seeping into her cream coloured jumper and dripping on the tiled floor of the tube station. She silently sent an apology to the poor sod who would eventually end up falling over in the puddle she was leaving. 

At just gone seven o’clock, the mad rush hour traffic had subsided, leaving Elizabeth in a quiet tube train that would allow her approximately twelve minutes to think in peace.   
She was coming away from the third monthly meeting of her book club that had been infinitely more popular than she’d imagined. She currently had a group of fifteen people, thirteen women and two men, who turned up on the third Monday of every month to discuss a book they’d chosen the previous month. Thanks to the involvement of a women’s aid charity in London, she was hoping to take in several more people in the coming months. 

In a relatively short space of time, the group had come to really care for one-another, so much so that next week they’d all arranged a trip to the theatre and dinner and cocktails. They’d been a leaning post for one-another in the sense that every single one of them had been abused in some way by a partner, but they’d also unknowingly become a huge support for Elizabeth, who was dealing with being away from Tom whilst he was filming for an upcoming movie. He’d been away since late August and although he was due back in just a few days, it was fast becoming a few days too many for Elizabeth. 

Twelve minutes later she was emerging from the Hampstead Heath tube station, armed with her key to Tom’s house. It had taken a long time to get used to being in his home without him. She’d gone back with him to London on the demands of her Mother in July and had been splitting her time between the hotel in Gloucestershire and using Tom’s house for a few days either side of the book club meeting. It was an arrangement that suited her down to the ground. 

Mercilessly, the rain hadn’t stopped in the twelve minutes she’d been underground. Knowing that if she ran she would make it to Tom’s front door in under a minute, she decided against using her fine coat as an umbrella and legged it. 

Unlocking the front door, dripping wet and cursing the heavens, Elizabeth no longer worried about what, or who, might be waiting around the corner. Richard had been sentenced in September to three years in prison for stalking and assault and would be closely monitored when he was released to make sure he couldn’t make contact with Elizabeth or anyone she cared for. It was the peace of mind she had needed. 

She draped her coat across the radiator in the hallway, knowing that within an hour or so, the heating would dry it nicely for her. She placed her keys in the bowl on the table and took off her boots so she wouldn’t trail excess water through the house. She was so absorbed by her routine that it wasn’t until she walked through to the living room that she noticed that there were lights on in the house. She would have sworn she’d turned them all off. 

Elizabeth stood still and silent for a moment, trying to locate whether someone was indeed in the house. There was a creaking of floorboards down the hall. Elizabeth hesitantly and as silently as possible walked down the corridor. There were lights on everywhere and she wondered how she’d not noticed the lights blazing from outside. Then she realised she had done her best to break Usain Bolt’s world record to avoid the rain. 

She heard a creaking sound again coming from the bedroom. Feeling her heart speed up, she slowly pushed open the door and nearly screamed in relief and frustration. There, unpacking a suitcase with the most innocent look on his face, was Tom Hiddleston. 

The noise of the door opening pulled him from his unpacking, “Hello, sweetheart.” 

“For god sake Tom!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “I thought you were a mad axe murderer!” 

He chuckled, leaving his packing to pull her into a kiss. God she’d missed the feeling of those lips on hers. 

“You’re not supposed to be back until the end of the week,” She stated once he’d pulled his lips from hers, “What are you doing here?” 

“I decided that I’d forgo the wrap party and come home to you, instead,” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I was done shooting and couldn’t bear being away from you longer the necessary.” 

Elizabeth smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “I’ve missed you.” She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You’re absolutely soaking, Elizabeth.” Tom chuckled, finally noticing the drops of water coming from her hair. 

“It’s like the rainy season out there,” She chuckled, pulling away, “And I was the smart cookie who didn’t buy a coat with a hood. Or think about taking an umbrella out with me in London in January.” 

“Maybe we should get you into a nice warm shower?” He spoke, turning her around to push her from the room and into the bathroom a little way down the hall.

An hour and a half later, washed, warm and wrapped up in her pyjamas, Elizabeth was curled up on the sofa whilst Tom, also freshly showered, pottered around making a cup of tea. Elizabeth let her eyes wander to Tom’s overflowing bookshelf. She stood and walked to it, letting her eyes flick for what she was looking for. 

Just as her eyes clocked the book she was after, Tom walked through from the kitchen, two mugs in hand, “What are you looking for?” He asked, setting the mugs down on the table. 

“This.” Elizabeth replied, picking the copy of Wuthering Heights from the shelf to hold it up to him. 

“Any particular reason?” He asked, waiting for Elizabeth to settle on the sofa next to him. 

“It’s what everyone has chosen for this month’s book club,” She explained, flicking through the book that was in much better condition than her own back in Gloucester, “They’ve done three months of contemporary and wanted to do a classic and this is what they decided on.” 

Elizabeth flicked through a few more pages, before looking up at Tom, whose side she was snuggled against, “You know,” She began, “I was reading this the day you checked into the hotel.” 

Tom could remember the battered copy of Wuthering Heights that had been on the reception desk as he signed in for his room like it was only yesterday, “Almost a year ago now,” He added, “I remember the copy of that book, it was the first thing I noticed, pages were hanging out, the spine had been bent to oblivion and the cover had faded.” 

“It was pretty much falling apart,” Elizabeth giggled, “I’m scared to read it again in case it disintegrates on me.” 

They were silent for a time before Elizabeth spoke again, “A proper full circle,” She murmured, “Mum’s happy, I don’t have nightmares anymore and I’ve got the one thing I never thought I’d ever have.” 

“And what’s that?” Tom asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“My own life,” She whispered, looking up at him, “With someone who loves me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I had to repost this chapter because for some reason it ended up in the middle of the story instead of at the end? Means I lost the two comments already on this chapter but it's alright - it's back now! 
> 
> I can't believe how popular Elizabeth and Tom's story has become. I've come to really love the two of them as characters and it's so sad to have to say goodbye to them! Although I do have plans for some possible one-shots, they're done for now until I feel the need to bring them back out! 
> 
> I'm so chuffed that all of you have enjoyed coming along for the ride. When I started writing this in April, I could never imagine that it would get the amount of hits, kudos and comments that it has and I'm truly humbled that you've loved Elizabeth as dearly as I have. 
> 
> I've been working on another story (Involving Tom of course) for about three weeks now and I'm really excited to introduce you to some new characters and a new story! Hopefully I'll start posting that in the next couple of weeks! 
> 
> Thank you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! The start of the sequel for Faded! There was so so much love for that story so I hope you enjoy what I've got planned for the next chapter of Elizabeth and Tom's story!  
> Updates will *Hopefully* be every Friday, unless otherwise stated!  
> Please let me know what you think - it was the comments and kudos on Faded that kept me going! 
> 
> Also, if you want to keep up with my life/random fangirling/story updates then come say Hi to me on tumblr! I'm beautifully-silenced.tumblr.com


End file.
